


排球、亚瑟士和可能性

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	排球、亚瑟士和可能性

这是一根白色的棍子，看起来像没有刷头的电动牙刷。它的前端扁平窄小，后端稍粗的部分有一小块向下的凹陷，凹陷的位置被两道红色细长线条分割，线段充满攻击性的红冲入黑尾铁朗眼中，挥之不去。  
他记得他以前见过这根棍子，但他过去看见的红色不是这个状态。这一次，白色棍子向他展现全新的模样。它赤裸裸地横在黑尾面前，逼迫他仔细端详。他再次看了看，之后视线往上抬，越过抓着棍子的手指，前往月岛萤颤动的脸。  
“你是不是……”黑尾突然又沉默了。他试图寻找一个合适的措辞让这个场面尽量不显得那么诡异，可事件正在朝诡异的方向疾驰而去。比如说，平日的月岛萤在结束洗漱后会穿戴整洁，小心擦干挂在身上的每一滴水珠。但今天他没这么做，他看起来十万火急，像刚从一场火灾中逃脱，跑进暴雨如注，火焰变成水，在月岛的身上留下无法抹去的水渍，他的头发是湿的，套在身上的衣服也是湿的，他湿透了，跑着来到黑尾面前。  
他说：“阿黑，”他顿了顿，决定换一个称呼，“铁朗。”  
黑尾起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他羞愧地发现他无法控制这个反应。他想站起来，但有东西在压制他，无形的力量从四面八方传来，顺利占领整个房间后迅速化成巨大冰雹，逐一砸向黑尾。  
“如你所见，”月岛的平淡语气与他呈现的状态完全相反，他像在稀松平常地描述一件众所周知的事，比如他会在明天上午出发回仙台，“我怀孕了。如果这个东西足够准确。”  
黑尾终于从沙发上跳起来，他一把夺走月岛握在手里的验孕棒，用眼睛直面红色线段。这个行为并非是黑尾企图发现这其实是场月岛萤式玩笑，而是他希望手里的棍子能在凝视中变大变长，变成一根棒球棍，接着他可以用它来敲击自己的头，在疼痛中，他得以回想是哪一场冲动行为造成现在的结果。  
是一个月前月岛家中的浴缸，还是更久以前仙台博物馆的二层洗手间——不，黑尾记得那时的月岛对在厕所隔间做爱展现难得的意兴阑珊，因此他们以接吻匆匆结束。黑尾恍然大悟，事情应该发生在更久之前，但他对此一无所知。  
黑尾晃了晃验孕棒，他在抬头前换了副表情，他笑着说这是个意外的惊喜。他想继续调侃，想问月岛在结婚时打算穿什么颜色的西装，却看见月岛早已陷入沉思。被忽略的水滴从月岛的腿上滑落，在地面形成一片巨大的水滩，在他溺水前，他跳了出来。他看着黑尾说：“上一次发情期距离现在大约三个月，所以，它不算大。”  
“它？”黑尾想纠正月岛的措辞，月岛打断了他。  
“它还没成型，应该很好处理。我先去发邮件请假，你帮我预约医院好吗？”  
“为什么要预约医院？”  
“什么为什么？”月岛展现出十足的理所应当，“因为我们都不会喜欢这个累赘。”  
月岛转身走向卧室，黑尾停在原地，他看着月岛的背影，开始回想在刚才，在他看见月岛走进客厅的瞬间，他是否全神贯注于他紧握手中的白色棍子，直到它被送至自己眼前。  
和月岛比，棍子的体型小到不堪一击，然而在黑尾眼中，月岛短暂成为了拿着棍子的人，而不是月岛萤本身。  
黑尾想，在浴室中独自面对怀孕证据的月岛究竟是如他所言的那样，认为未成型的孩子是一个无需存在的累赘，还是隐秘地快乐，又在面对黑尾后掐断了它。  
下意识的行为总比其他时刻真挚，大脑直接传达出的指令被神经的本能捕捉，以绝对的控制力完成全部的情感表达。黑尾想，即使他尽力拉扯脸部肌肉，展现情绪高涨，月岛在走进房间的时刻，都见证了黑尾最真挚的反应——面对可能的孩子，他的恐惧占据上风。  
月岛一定察觉到了，所以他前往了卧室，黑尾决定做出行动，弥补他的错误。他起身走出客厅，打开卧室房门时月岛已经将邮件顺利发送出去，他坐在电脑桌前，面对屏幕白光一言不发。  
黑尾靠近他，在他背后停下，他弯腰伸手，隔着椅子拥抱月岛。他的头发扫过月岛的脖子，发尾正对月岛的腺体，不算浓郁的信息素钻进黑尾的鼻腔，里面有他的气味。他很享受，暂时安静地闭上眼睛。他虔诚地将腰压得更弯，最终跪在月岛身后，他用嘴巴蹭月岛卷曲的金色头发，上面的水雾终于散开，变得松软，头发的松软带动着黑尾，他变得冷静了一些。  
他伸手从下往上穿过月岛的衣服，直接抚摸他的身体，黑尾的手是热的，月岛的身体截然相反，像冰块。黑尾突然清醒，想起他来示好的根本目的。他在等月岛的僵硬彻底消褪，这样他就能与真正的月岛萤交谈了。  
然而月岛打断了他，他抽走黑尾的手，转过椅子面对他。“阿黑，你没必要这样。”他叹了口气。  
“怎么样？”黑尾又一次把手放在月岛肩膀上，最终手掌覆盖他的腺体，他抚摸的同时，用眼睛观察月岛的身体变化，“我道听途说，孕期性欲反而比发情期旺盛。”  
“而且，”黑尾的左手变成一条温热的蛇，它把月岛的腿当成细腻的沙漠，它缓慢爬行，钻入衣服掩盖下的真情流露，这里是月岛整个身体最滚烫的地方，是沙漠上浑圆的落日，“只要足够小心，不会产生什么影响。”  
月岛的声音在黑尾头顶盘旋。他说：“这样解决不了任何问题。”  
“什么问题？”黑尾专心于脱下月岛的T恤，“我以为问题不是问题。我们在一起多久了？从高中到现在已经五年多了是不是？这件事早就不是秘密，去年新年伯父伯母也寄来贺年礼物，结婚只是时间问题。”  
黑尾专心致志安慰月岛，他忽略月岛的眼睛，因为语言抓住黑尾的视线，他在思索接下来该如何把话题引向孩子，以证明他确实做好了万全准备面对他与月岛爱情的结晶。他可以询问月岛何时向所在的排球队请示停止训练，聊聊仙台博物馆提供给omega员工的产假期限，或者以轻松口吻感谢月岛怀孕，这让他有充分理由拒绝他的导师交给他的杂活。他尝试将想法连成一串完整的句子，同时手上的动作没有停止，他想掀开月岛的衣服，让月岛坦诚面对他。  
但无论他如何努力，月岛的衣服始终无法被拽下，他黏在月岛身体上。黑尾第一次意识到T恤竟然能这么碍事。  
为了借力，他想站起来。这时月岛摁住了他，他的手盖住黑尾捏皱衣服的手。他问，你知道为什么衣服无法被拽下来吗？  
黑尾疑惑地抬头，他眼中的月岛在抖动。  
月岛说：“因为你在发抖。”  
“你并没有准备好。”黑尾闭上眼睛前他听到月岛这么说。他想，他明白月岛抖动的原因了。

面对月岛萤，哪一个时刻才算“准备好”的时刻？黑尾想。表白的时候算吗？当然不。  
黑尾向月岛的表白充满没有逻辑的滑稽与冲动，同质于生活的不确定性，像他第一次邀请月岛前往第三体育馆一样随机。在当时，任何一个经过第三体育馆的人都有可能被黑尾邀请，但那天在走廊行走的只有月岛，而黑尾邀请了他，这已经是无法改变的事实。于是他们熟悉了起来，成为前辈与后辈和球场上的竞争对手。  
即使对黑尾而言，这种平静关系是层虚伪表象，它还是缓慢维持到月岛的高三末尾。此时黑尾已经是东京W大细胞生物学的大二学生，同时也是排球V联盟Division2球队PANDUS*1的副攻手。两年前的春高落幕，无论胜者败者，所有人回归各自生活，有人将自我从排球社团中彻底剥离，有人寻找与排球运动相关的工作，也有人持续迎难而上，让社团活动演变为热爱的延续，黑尾是其中之一。  
当黑尾收到学校的录用通知与PANDUS的邀请，他首先给木兔光太郎发送了一条短信。和他一样，木兔同样选择了排球，他比黑尾更加孤注一掷，他以排球为毕生事业，加入MSBY俱乐部后成为全职球员。木兔回复迅速，他首先祝贺黑尾，语气激动，随后询问是否需要告知别人。  
黑尾问，告诉谁，阿月？他这么想，让这条短信冲出去。直到手机界面显示对方已读，黑尾才终于从无意识行为中惊醒。  
木兔说：“啊？我指的是音驹的后辈。”  
“眼镜仔也是我的后辈。”黑尾平静地回复。  
与此同时，黑尾暗自感激赤苇京治与木兔分隔两地，否则如此大张旗鼓的谎言会被立刻戳穿。和赤苇不同，木兔什么也想不到，他接受了黑尾的说辞，而黑尾继续补充，他说，音驹那边他早已在群聊中简单提及。  
“至于阿月，”黑尾轻松地说，“如果我告诉他，他肯定会回复我，‘又没人问你这个问题’。”  
木兔哈哈大笑，对话就此结束。黑尾放下手机，将邀请通知放入抽屉。他最终没有通知月岛，他想，现在已经四月，IH预选赛开赛在即，月岛得全神贯注于比赛。至于黑尾，他同样得把生活重心放进全新的大学生活，之后才是个人情感。他自我宽慰，表达会在面对面时最真挚，而乌野总会拥有来到东京的机会。  
可惜乌野并没有在预选赛中脱颖而出，黑尾在体育馆看完音驹的所有比赛，可惜他们遇不到宫城的宿敌。直到秋天乌野重获进军全国大赛的名额，然而当时的黑尾置身于埼玉县的大学联队练习赛，当他匆匆赶回东京，乌野已经败落，带着电视无法转播的泪水与伤痕返回宫城。  
月岛的高二匆匆落幕，这一整年黑尾与月岛的联系局限于节假日的简短祝福，以及看似讥讽的安慰。黑尾真心实意地祝愿月岛在高三更上一层楼，月岛不为所动，他表达简洁的感激，并让黑尾无需对一定会发生的事情担忧。  
一年之后，月岛顺利进入他人生中的最后一次春高。第一天的比赛在下午，黑尾的专业课也在下午。等他终于得以从实验室逃跑，前往东京体育馆，他看见源源不断的人流朝他的方向走来。  
五颜六色的校服、拉拉队的裙子和排球社团款式不同的运动外套逐一穿过黑尾又远离，只留下悲伤的空气。黑尾忽略他们，他挤进看台。  
乌野的比赛已经结束，年轻人列队站在场地边缘向失败的对手鞠躬，黑尾没能见证第一场胜利。他在原地站了一会儿，挡在他面前的两位观众似乎还沉浸在上一场比赛，他们在讨论乌野个子最高的男孩最后的拦网得分。黑尾沉默地听，直到陌生人转身离开。  
黑尾走出体育馆，太阳已经快要落山，他盯着落日通红，回忆两年前的与之相似的场景。他的心境一如当初，之前是激动，现在也一样。他搓了搓手，将手机冰凉地放进手掌。  
“恭喜。”他在联系人里寻找月岛萤，祝贺被简短送达。  
太阳越来越暗，路灯替代它成为新光源，月岛的回复花费了半个小时，黑尾猜想，回去的路上他一定忙于打盹。月岛问：“前辈来看比赛了？”  
黑尾没头没尾地说：“真是青出于蓝。”  
“你看到最后了？”月岛问，“这是希望我夸赞你？”  
黑尾没有回答，他忙于乘胜追击，他说：“也许我想听最基本的感谢。”  
“你们住在哪？”他又问，“我吃完晚饭后过去。”  
月岛将地址给他，位置离体育馆不远。月岛紧接着讥讽他：“原来大学生比高中生清闲得多。”  
黑尾忽略了他。他踏进初春的夜晚，东京灯火通明，又冷又亮，他嗬出一口白雾，月岛出现在雾气散去之后。他头戴耳机，脖子上系着条愚蠢的围巾，这让他看起来比过去暖和，黑尾凑近他。  
月岛发现了他，他向黑尾点头示意，脱下耳机抓在手中。  
“是不是有点太隆重了，”黑尾说，“专程站在这里等我？”  
月岛说：“这么久不见，黑尾前辈还是一点也没变。自我感觉很良好。”  
黑尾笑了笑，想象之中再次碰面的尴尬没跑出来。他问，那你为什么站在门口。  
“我被使唤当保姆，”月岛说，“影山和日向的保姆。他们才吃饱饭，休息半小时后肯定会出来跑步，他们每次比赛都这样，而我得负责在他们失踪前带他们回来。”  
“你在关心影山和小不点？你真是月岛萤？月岛萤会戴这个颜色的围巾吗？”黑尾张大嘴巴，“和我比，你完全变了。”  
月岛没有否认。“这不是我的，他们怕我感冒，我也怕。而且，”他强调，“我确实变了。”  
“所以你在等他们。”黑尾说。  
“不，”他笑了起来，“我并没有否认我在等你，前辈。”  
好吧，黑尾想，原来月岛也没变，他正在原地踏步。黑尾看着月岛的脸，他张开手指，绕过眼镜，伸手覆盖月岛的脸颊。他不理解这个动作的意义，他只是想要这么做，像某种奇怪的吸引力。  
月岛显然也不理解，他一言不发。黑尾只好继续用手指去捏，他把月岛捏皱，捏烫。他说：“你的笑太欠扁了，我得帮你修改。”  
月岛对黑尾的动作放任自流，他艰难地问黑尾是不是有话要说。  
黑尾想，是的。不过他没准备好。  
他什么时候是准备好的。以往每次参加比赛算准备好吗？也许只有胜券在握才是好，他的行动只能视为做过了准备，生活没有留给他很多准备好的机会，但留下过余地，他试着抓住可能的机会。  
他放下右手。“阿月，我想说的话可能有点不可思议。”他说。  
月岛打断了他：“我也有不可思议的话得说。”  
“什么？”  
“在此之前，”月岛问，“你知道我的性别吗？”  
“第二性别？我该知道吗？”  
月岛说：“是omega。今年年初分化的结果，就在春高之前。”  
黑尾愣在原地，他惊讶于刚才奇妙的吸引力居然仅仅来自性别的不可控，而不是他的心，他吸了口气：“这就是不可思议的事？说实话，这在我意料之中。”  
月岛摇头。“接下来的才是，”他说，“我发情了。”  
这确实足够不可思议，也戏剧十足。毫无征兆的发情期打断了黑尾酝酿过的真挚，让一场初春上演的爱情电影变成鸡飞狗跳的黑色幽默。他表情扭曲，缓慢地问：“你明天还有比赛吧。”  
“对，”月岛说，“所以你得尽快帮我。”  
他用的是帮，像帮他递杯水，帮他捡起落在地上的球，帮他扣杀以练习拦网。黑尾抓了把头发，他问月岛没有抑制剂吗？  
月岛说，有，但是用药会影响发挥。  
黑尾还想继续问点什么，比如他是怎么确定黑尾今天会来旅馆找他，但月岛抢走机会，他催促着说，影山和日向等会就要下来了。  
“好吧，我可以帮你临时标记，”黑尾对此求之不得，“毕竟你有比赛，我可不敢上你。”  
“我也没有要求你上我，前辈。”月岛摘下围巾，他带领黑尾躲过身后明亮的光线，钻入夜晚的麦冬树丛，里面布满草的气味，黑尾只能闻到这些。  
他伸手抚摸月岛的脖子，轻松找到凹陷的腺体，因为围巾的呵护，它并不冰冷，但也没多烫。黑尾接近他，他打算咬住月岛。事情变的一发不可收拾。  
月岛在被黑尾碰到的瞬间颤抖，跌坐进花坛，黑尾跟着他一起倒地，他压在月岛身上，月岛想推开他，但难以成功。黑尾的力气很大，这在一定程度上与他的alpha身份有关，他摁住月岛，俯视月岛的脸。树丛中没有光，黑尾却能清晰看见他，他笃定月岛同样如此，因为他的金色眼珠中有自己的倒影，黑尾的脸在颤动的瞳孔中变形，黑尾小声问：“你在紧张吗？”  
“我没有，”月岛说，“我只是被硌到了。”  
黑尾说，真巧，我也被硌到了。  
他低头去舔月岛的腺体，信息素并不浓烈，淡得像盆水，但月岛确实硬了，隔着冬季运动裤都能感受到的硬。黑尾的手在裤子表层晃动，月岛开始扭动，他扬起脖子，挤压黑尾的头。黑尾和月岛都变得难堪，这是环境使然，不过黑尾一定更难堪，他的计划突飞猛进，略过酸涩的表白，直达本能。他突然有点气愤，手上的动作变得迅速，月岛叫了一声，他很疼，黑尾趁此机会张嘴咬开毫无变化的腺体，直到月岛被他咬碎，血液从他的心脏中向外流，演变成红色暴雨冲刷黑尾的身体，他才感受到一点真正的暖意。  
他向后退，打量月岛的眼泪，眼泪向下掉，掉在他抓着黑尾衣服的手。  
临时标记已经结束，黑尾却不想停下，他拽下月岛的裤子，坚硬的下体暴露在冷空气中，月岛小心地尖叫，黑尾迅速拯救他。他弯下腰，张口吞掉月岛，相比信息素，黑尾闻到的更多是身体本身的气味。这比信息素要更吸引人，黑尾明白了一切。他引导月岛抓住他的手，黑尾的手指摸到没干的泪水，水中满载呼之欲出的真相。黑尾闭上眼睛，他决定速战速决，因为麦冬树丛中的任何人都没有处于发情期。  
月岛的腿在紧绷与放松中快速地交替，大腿内侧的筋脉在黑尾耳边快速蹦跳，像心脏。黑尾嘴里的东西也在抽搐，它是另一颗不受控制的心脏，黑尾享受激动的心跳，这比语言动人。他用舌头从底部的淡黄毛发深处一路向上，到达顶点时火山爆发，滚烫的火焰滚入黑尾的口腔。  
他抬头，月岛还在黑暗中哭泣。  
黑尾心满意足，他在月岛的注视中吞下精液。他的嘴巴空空如也，他打算向月岛展现一个笑，此时他听到身后传来脚步声。月岛也听到了，他迅速抹干眼泪，试图把黑尾拉起来。黑尾不想配合，他拽住月岛，闭着眼睛完成最后的亲吻。  
月岛被他惹怒，张嘴咬黑尾的嘴巴，黑尾痛苦地拧起眉毛，他向后退。“你怎么恩将仇报？”他问。  
“临时标记不需要嘴对嘴。”月岛说。  
“我知道，”黑尾说，“我还知道你不需要临时标记，你的发情期不是今天。”  
月岛扬起眉毛，黑尾接着说：“你完全可以和我一样坦诚，因为我本来就是来表白的，只不过被你打断了。”  
月岛沉默地与他对峙，直到脚步声的主人出现在他们面前，是影山飞雄。还好是影山，黑尾想。  
影山在看清黑尾后愣在原地：“黑尾前辈？”  
黑尾点了点头，他抬手用袖口擦了擦嘴角，即使那里什么也没有。他放下心来，最后在月岛与影山面前挥手作别，他大声祝福他们明天好运，争取在东京多呆几天。说完后他匆匆离开，留下月岛独自面对突兀的表白。  
比赛第二天，黑尾如约而至，他远远观望球场中央的月岛，他比过去熟练，也更加精力充沛，他的状态足以让他应付对手的攻击与队友偶尔慌乱的失误，黑尾的目光跟随月岛的行动移动，大幅度的伸展与跳跃让月岛汗流浃背，汗水打湿他的头发，卷曲的发尾在空中飞舞，又在他停下时搭在后颈，遮住黑尾咬过的地方。黑尾眯起眼睛冷静地想，月岛的头发好像有点自然卷。  
比赛结束后黑尾走下看台，在大厅中抓住落在人群最后的月岛，他问月岛是否还需要临时标记。  
月岛反问他：“你的意思是明天不来了？”  
“除非你明天输掉比赛，”黑尾说，“我只是害怕不标记你，你的状态会有影响，也许你的发情期在明天。”  
“如果前辈只是来讽刺我的，那你成功了。”月岛眯起眼睛。  
黑尾说：“当然不是，我真心实意地关心你。我昨晚说的话都是真的。”  
月岛沉默了一会，山口忠在队伍中催促他，月岛想了想，他说，我昨晚说谎了，黑尾前辈。  
黑尾松了口气。月岛的谎言让他明白，他的情感并不是单向，也不完全是性别本能，这个发现值得黑尾欢呼一声，他可以放心地投入一段奇妙的新关系，向往塑料筐中砸入一颗球，在球坠地前，他尽情享受下落的过程，至于坠地的结果，他得暂时忘掉。  
乌野的比赛最终止步三强，最后一场比赛黑尾同样缺席，等他来到现场，他见证了与第一天相同的情景，只不过失魂落魄的队伍替换成夕阳下的乌野，黑尾站在人潮之中进退两难。他看到月岛了，但现在过去显然并不合适，他不能胜任安慰人的角色，月岛也不需要被安慰。  
于是他站在原地等待，直到月岛发现了他。他向山口示意后走向黑尾，他问黑尾，作为过去的宿敌，你对这个结果有什么看法？  
黑尾说，我很想拥抱你，但你应该不想。所以我得说点冠冕堂皇的话，你未来还会有赢的机会，只要你决定继续打球。  
“你会继续打吗？”黑尾问。  
“为什么不，”月岛说，“拜你所赐，我对它有所改观。”  
黑尾咧开嘴。“接下来你有什么打算？”他问。  
“备考，”月岛说，“参加大学联队，祈求V联盟旗下的俱乐部向我投来橄榄枝。”  
“决定留在哪？”黑尾产生一瞬间的惊喜，他问。  
“这不是显而易见的事。”月岛波澜不惊地观察他，他叹了口气，说当然在宫城。  
黑尾哦了一声，惊喜消失。“没考虑过东京的学校？”  
“考虑过，”月岛坦白，“但是你在PANDUS，如果我来东京，我有可能成为你的队友。”  
“我不记得我告诉过你我是他们的队员。”  
“也许你随口告诉了别人，而我恰好认识他，”月岛狡黠地笑了，他说，“前辈，比起队友，我更希望做你的对手。”  
惊喜再次爬上黑尾的心，他想了想，最后干巴巴地说，那祝你备考顺利？  
“谢谢。”月岛走回队伍。  
黑尾转身叫他：“阿月，有事随时联系我。”  
月岛突然刻意地回头，众目睽睽中他用所有人都能听到的声音问：“你找我能有什么事？”  
黑尾说，任何事都可以。  
接下来的几周，黑尾与远在宫城的月岛相安无事地度过。  
他忙于专业课、实验与球队训练，时间像海绵里往外挤的水，他得用奔跑的方式穿梭于学校教学楼。这时他无暇顾及他自己生活之外的事，除了训练间歇，仰头喝水的黑尾用眼角扫过队友的伴侣前来观看比赛。他放下水杯，回想远在乌野的月岛萤。  
紧随春高其后的就是大学入学考试，过几周则是毕业典礼，再往后，高中的同伴在人生十字路口分道扬镳。黑尾有这种想法，主要源于他与孤爪研磨的对话。  
研磨与黑尾一同留在东京读大学，两人会面十分容易，某个一同吃饭的夜晚，研磨简单提及他的游戏直播事业后，迅速将话题转向打算出发去巴西的日向翔阳。  
“是吗？”黑尾听完日向的决定，他用力眨眼睛，“真是他干得出来的事。”  
研磨轻声附和：“毕竟他的对手是影山。听翔阳说，他直接受邀加入了V联盟。”  
“Division1。”研磨强调。  
“小不点还真会挑对手。”  
“他一直都这样。”  
“也是，”黑尾说，“为了达到目的，小不点算得上竭尽所能了。他好像从不怕出丑。”  
研磨摇了摇头：“他甚至擅自闯入没邀请过他的集训，还沾沾自喜把这件事告诉了我。”  
黑尾毫不留情地大笑起来。  
“他...他很坦诚，也很刺眼。这种人挺可怕的，我没见过多少能露骨直面欲望的人，大家多少有所顾虑，或者保留，但他没有，想到就直接做了，就算会失败，出洋相，他也想试试。”  
“也许他根本没想这么多。”  
研磨瞪了黑尾一眼，最终没有反驳。黑尾笑眯眯地说，别小瞧一根筋的人。“他只和你聊过影山？”黑尾晃了晃杯子中的水，然而水出乎意料地洒了出来，泼到桌子上。  
研磨忙于抽出一张纸擦掉水渍，再抬头他问黑尾刚才问了什么问题。  
黑尾说，没什么，随便问问。  
他想，研磨和日向会聊的话题中绝对不会包括月岛，就算会，日向也无法了解月岛未来的全貌。如果他试图从研磨口中打听月岛，得到的结果也只会是一无所知。  
于是黑尾干脆地闭嘴，直到他和研磨一同走出餐馆，在第一个路口道别前，研磨说，刚才忘记告诉你，翔阳只和我聊了影山。  
黑尾挤着眉毛回头：“你听到了。”  
研磨缩着脖子，把笑藏进外套的衣领：“alpha的五感比一般人强。下次见。”说完，他干脆地转身离开。  
黑尾在心中暗骂研磨。他向前走了两步后拿出安静的手机，他翻找月岛的名字，最终还是没有主动询问。  
对于黑尾自己，在升学考试结束的那段时间，他经历了一段不算漫长的犹豫。考试结果还未公布，排球联盟的邀请期限即将到来，选择权成为学校与俱乐部的博弈，黑尾作为参与者，他在全职球员与生物学学生之间挣扎。对未来的举棋不定无法被他人的安慰消解，他成为砧板上的鱼，鱼不想要慰藉，它想要水。只有洪水袭来，把黑尾冲入河流，他才能游进一定把握之中，再将消息告知他人。  
和研磨口中无所顾忌的日向不同，黑尾习惯于深思熟虑，恰好月岛在这方面与他充满共性，他的顾虑甚至远超黑尾，看不见确定结果之前，月岛永远无法付诸行动。  
黑尾想，在等待的时间里，多余的询问成为磨利刀刃的磨刀石，它会加速鱼的死亡。他这么想，他觉得月岛也许也这么想。  
即使他从不会傲慢地认为他了解月岛。他只能说，他尝试理解，像他在过去学着理解很多已经发生过的事情一样。  
于是，黑尾将想法压进见了底的运动水杯，他醉心于沉默的忙碌。生活一切照旧。  
四月末的某个普通的晚上，黑尾接到了一通来自月岛萤的电话，但他并不是来公布未来的，他另有所求。  
此时的黑尾正在宿舍，他坐在杂乱的书桌前面对毫无头绪的实验结果，手机震动打断了他的烦躁。他接起电话，对面没有回音。黑尾提高音量，又喂了一声，还是什么也没听到。  
他疑惑地放下手机，看见屏幕上的拨号人，是月岛萤。  
黑尾迅速将手机放回耳边，他喊月岛的名字，月岛依然没有应答。这通电话看上去像黑尾的幻想，里面没有月岛的痕迹。  
“喂？”黑尾再次确认，“打错了？”  
漫长的呼吸终于在失真的电流与困顿的摩擦中缓慢响起，黑尾精准捕捉了它。“...是我。”月岛小声说。  
“你怎么了？”黑尾换了种问法，“你在哪？”  
“我的新公寓，”月岛深呼吸，“是你说有事联系你的，黑尾前辈。”  
“我发情了。”月岛说。  
他提高音量：“这次是真的。”  
月岛的声音成为炸弹，它在黑尾的耳朵里引爆，他被炸伤，伤口突突疼痛。这时他意识到是他的太阳穴在快速跳动，他在紧张。  
“你身边有其他人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“有抑制剂吗？”  
“我注射过了，三针，但是没用。这是我第一次发情，前辈。”  
黑尾捏紧手机，他在椅子上坐立不安：“不能注射过度，你会产生抗体。”  
“我明白。但我没有办法....”月岛的声音变得模糊，其他的响动替代语言，月岛越来越远，在黑尾的想象中，他飘到空中。  
响动越变越大，就像发生在黑尾旁边，月岛飘来黑尾的床，变成大片乌云让雨倾泻而下，他蜷缩在雨中，白色的身体经历涨潮，演变成红色河流，金色头发湿成河床的水草，床单与被褥是河流下游的村庄，衣服做的堤坝损毁，人民卷入无尽浪潮，黑尾是其中之一。  
黑尾颤抖地深呼吸，他想继续问点什么：“那你现在——”  
“前辈，”月岛终于又一次说话，他听起来十分用力，黑尾想象他的手抓碎潮湿床单，“你陪我说说话吧。”  
这是黑尾第一次听到月岛用这种....他无法形容的语气，或者说，月岛第一次在黑尾面前展现了狼狈。这个形容词像陶制器皿上的裂痕，一旦产生，器皿不再完美无瑕，从火中取出的容器退化成最原始的状态，那不过是一滩烂泥。太直白了。黑尾用手捂住脸，他在手指夹缝中呼吸。  
“月岛，”黑尾郑重地说，“说话起不了任何作用。”  
“你怎么知道？”月岛笑了两声，“还是你羞于语言表达，更喜欢直接在我队友面前舔我。”  
火焰从黑尾的腹部一路上升，橙色外焰把他胸口烤到发麻，疼痛跑进喉咙。月岛显而易见在诱惑他，他无法确认这来自月岛的心，还是发情期使然。现在陷入混战的有一个清醒的人与一个不清醒的人，不清醒的疯子看到清醒者在火中，他打算再多浇几桶油，之后他扔下桶，摆好助跑的姿势，全力冲入火焰。  
黑尾想，月岛完全示弱的概率等同于地球引力的消失，他痛苦地皱起眉毛。“我的意思是，”黑尾辩解，“正是因为我没办法当面舔你，情况才会更糟。”  
“不用担心，前辈。我可以靠你的声音自己来，”月岛缓慢地说，“再僵持下去，我的信息素会淹没整栋楼，陌生的alpha会装作不经意地经过防盗门，……他们通过猫眼里往里看是哪个新来的孤独蠢货需要慰藉。他们也许会闯进来，真正代替你。你希望事情变成这样？”  
“当然不，”黑尾压低声音，他用空余的左手解开腰带，他早就硬了，又热又烫，他甚至没碰到他的下体，激动的空气笼罩他的手，他哆嗦着拽下最后的遮羞布，“别对我用激将法。”  
“起码奏效了，”月岛发出闷哼，“前辈，你希望我穿着衣服，还是什么都别穿。”  
“有什么区别？我什么都看不见。”  
“我也看不见你。这很公平。”  
“我希望你穿着衣服，这样我能亲手把它脱下来。”  
月岛夸张地感叹：“前辈，你进入状态的速度比我想象的还要快。”  
“这说明我对你坦诚相待，”黑尾握着下体，他仰头舒适地向手机听筒呻吟，“你该脱掉你的裤子了。”  
黑尾听到对面的肢体在摩擦，月岛在被子上翻了个身，压住柔软的床单。床单的颜色可能变深，因为月岛的汗会一直下落，他两腿赤裸，汗液之外的液体顺着肌肉的纹理流向床面。黑尾如此想象，他的下体又红又肿，变成野兽的胃，里面空空如也，野兽饿了。  
“脱了吗？”黑尾催促。  
“嗯。”月岛的声音很闷，他大概偏着头面向被子，这会让他窒息，但他不为所动，他的应答又远又敷衍，他在忙于自己的事。  
黑尾听见月岛突然急促的呼吸，声音如同水面的波纹越来越大。他缓和了一会，再次开口时黑尾听见了眼泪的踪迹。月岛说：“前辈，我忍不住。”  
“你射了，是不是？”黑尾想亲眼见证难堪地缩成婴儿的月岛是怎么手淫的，但他只能靠想象。他听见月岛难过的回应，他没想到omega的发情期能让高高在上的人迅速脆弱，黑尾竟然暗自感激本能。  
月岛说：“没有用。”  
“什么？”  
月岛显然并不明白他在说什么，他直白地说：“你应该标记我，你早该这么做，为什么东京那么远？”  
黑尾低头看着手中依然饥肠辘辘的野兽，他只回答了第二个问题：“是你自己选的。但宫城到东京坐新干线也很快。”  
月岛说：“不。”  
黑尾再次问了遍“什么”。  
月岛说：“不太够。”  
他的话没头没尾，但足够急切，他好像又翻了个身，棉被在翻转中掉落，轻飘飘地砸向地板。月岛说：“前辈，你再说点什么。你知道吗？发情期做什么都不太够。”  
“前辈，黑尾前辈，我还想要……”月岛说。  
黑尾想，月岛真的明白他在说什么？他什么都不明白，欲望冲昏头脑，逼迫他向遥远的黑尾求救。但他不仅没有成功，他还将黑尾拉入水中，黑尾窒息地弯下腰，他狠狠撸动他的生殖器。他向月岛发号施令，像指导一个无知的孩子，他命令月岛：“把手伸到身后，你摸到什么了？”  
“水。很多水。”月岛气喘吁吁。  
黑尾用大拇指捏住前段，否则精液会直接往外冲，他不希望一切在现在结束。黑尾说：“你可以把手指伸进去，先是食指。”  
“现在，是中指，”黑尾颤抖着说，“接着是无名指。”  
月岛痛苦而坚决地叫了出来，黑尾也快要无法握住手机，他将额头无力地放在桌前，桌子因为他的抖动而晃动，他问月岛，全伸进去了吗？  
月岛说：“前辈，我能吞下整个拳头。”  
黑尾再也无法忍耐，他陷入诱惑之中，他放开了堵塞火山口的大拇指，他快速地取悦自己。他仰着头，他用高昂语气喊月岛的名字。“阿月，阿月。真希望我确实在你身边，就在你上面，我用拳头操你，然后用水淋淋的手扶着我的家伙干你。”  
黑尾激动地诉说他的真实想法，他渴望污秽的语言在通话之中具象，最后变成黑尾形状的幻影出现在月岛背后，完成最后的交媾——将精液射进月岛湿透的身体。月岛在黑尾的幻想高潮中尖叫，他倒进滚烫的水中，世界失去声音与时间，只剩下一片空白。  
高潮结束，黑尾与月岛的电话并没有挂断，他们默契地在听筒面前粗重呼吸。  
黑尾的头依然垂在桌边，他低头凝视左手白色液体在凝固，他僵硬地握拳又放松，精液变得冰凉。他呼了口气，谨慎地喊月岛的名字。对面没有应答，于是黑尾再次开口。  
“前辈，我听得到你，别再叫了。”月岛声音平淡，但黑尾听出了古怪的满足，这是全新的语气。在今晚，黑尾第一次见到很多的月岛萤。  
黑尾抽出一张纸，他艰难地单手抹去手掌的东西，他看着揉皱的纸，纸里全是因为月岛而产生的欲望集合。他又看了一眼，接着立刻将纸团扔进垃圾桶，否则他会再次硬起来。  
性别吸引的本能无法抗拒，距离遥远也阻止不了跳入月岛引发的岩浆，一旦他闭上眼睛，赤身裸体的月岛会迅速钻入他的脑中，黑尾真想掐他的脖子，咬他的腺体，同时分开他的腿，用生殖器挤开他的身体，往最深的地方挤，那里有孕育生命的乐园。  
黑尾打了个激灵，他清醒过来，月岛在电话对面叫他，他问黑尾怎么不说话。  
黑尾说：“是你嫌我吵。”他将责任推诿，开始插科打诨。  
月岛没有发现黑尾的异常，毕竟他什么也看不见。黑尾独自在房间中发抖，这一次不是因为激动，而是处于对刚才奇怪想法的恐惧。他开始重新恐惧本能，但他并不想吓到月岛。他吸了口气，“不过，你缓解了一点吗？”  
月岛说：“你想听实话吗？实话是没有。”  
“那真是抱歉。”  
“但我比刚才好一点了。”月岛难得一见主动安抚黑尾，黑尾显得惊讶。他想调侃些什么，以将他脑中逐渐放大的自我厌恶驱逐出去，但他什么也想不出来，一些记忆向上翻滚，他摇了摇头，月岛又一次叫醒他。  
他说，黑尾前辈，你听起来心不在焉。  
黑尾没有否认，他巧妙地将重心重新放回月岛身上，他说，我再想怎么解决你的问题。他开始夸张地向月岛示好。“阿月，如果你真的需要我，你可以提前告诉我，我说过，从东京坐新干线去宫城也很快，”黑尾说，“你不想邀请我泡温泉吗？”  
月岛没有立刻回答，他想了想才开口：“只要你真的这么想，你可以随时来。”  
黑尾迟疑地说：“这不像邀请，像威胁。”  
月岛说：“我真心实意邀请你，前辈，”他的语气变得讥讽，但与过去不同，黑尾能听出一些亲密，这是让他感到胆怯的东西之一，“顺便一提，我考入了T大，同时也接受了FRPSS俱乐部的邀请。”  
黑尾想，月岛果然要等一切尘埃落定才将消息透露他人。现在，黑尾成了知情人之一，他向月岛表达恭喜，他用可怜的口吻哄骗月岛，以博取他的同情：“我得再次感叹青出于蓝，两年前我可是自己报名参加，经过层层选拔才进入PANDUS的。”  
月岛干巴巴地说：“那你可真热爱排球。”  
“一直如此，”黑尾说，“我的进攻也许不够出色，但并非一无是处。”而且我确实爱它。他想。  
月岛说：“作为你的学生，我感到十分遗憾。”  
对话在此戛然而止，气氛变得安静，黑尾想了想，宫城，俱乐部，未来选择。他疑惑地问：“那我现在可以揭穿你又一次用发情期欺骗我，为的就是告诉我你可能会再次与我比赛？”  
月岛干脆地否认。“我用完的抑制剂就在旁边，你想看我可以拍下来。”他语气诚恳，这又是全新的月岛，这个夜晚太奇特，月岛比过去任何时刻都坦诚。  
黑尾想，这难道是omega发情期的连锁反应？他们为了得到alpha的安抚，于是愿意让自己处于更低的位置以满足alpha的征服欲，接着再利用征服欲满足一己之私？  
黑尾思索片刻，他决定首先与月岛道歉，“对不起，我不该用发情期开玩笑。我只是……”黑尾没说完，他也不知道他只是什么，他只是被过去笼罩，他想为他的本能想法致歉，但月岛对此一无所知，于是黑尾闭上了嘴，最终什么也说不出来。  
月岛并不在意，他说：“这次是我的错，因为我欺骗过你。”  
黑尾与月岛再次陷入沉默。他在听月岛缓慢的呼吸，此时他试图搜刮一些无伤大雅的话题，比如他的大学专业是什么，什么时候搬去了仙台市，他是否习惯全新的单身公寓，这些话题钻入黑尾脑中时他惊觉自己并不了解月岛的生活。  
“博物馆管理、两周前搬的、公寓……还可以，这是我哥哥帮我找的，他在仙台工作很久了，有他帮忙我轻松很多。”月岛逐一回答了黑尾的问题。  
哥哥？黑尾记得月岛似乎确实有一个哥哥。  
黑尾第一次与月岛交流的第二天，黑尾就知道月岛有个哥哥。事情发生在几年前的暑期合宿，当时的月岛萤是对排球活动兴致缺缺的月岛萤，黑尾对他的印象也仅仅停留在天赋异禀的懒汉。不过，这个想法一定错了，否则他不会在第一次交流时就顺利激怒了月岛，而他被激怒的原因，居然是对与他位置相同的日向翔阳的无言嫉妒。  
也正是因为月岛被他惹怒，他才拥有向乌野队长泽村大地道歉的机会，与此同时，一旁的田中龙之介无意向黑尾透露过月岛拥有一个兄长。但这个话题最终不了了之，毕竟当时的月岛并没有留给任何人了解他的机会，甚至是他的队友。  
直到下午休息时间的闲聊话题突然转向兄弟姐妹，路过聊天人群的黑尾不小心听见他们的对谈。他并没有参与其中，但他还是听见日向对山本猛虎提及他有个正在念小学的妹妹，而山本也迅速炫耀他的妹妹，此时田中打断了山本，他羡慕地说他只能拥有强势的姐姐，灰羽列夫却说他并不认为姐姐永远强势，但她们热衷于自作主张。  
黑尾绕过他们，走向角落，月岛独自坐在地上，他把毛巾挂在头顶，沉默地看着人群发呆。列夫发现了他们，他大声喊黑尾。“前辈，”列夫说，“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
黑尾听到有人叫他，他下意识说，不算。  
人群好奇地回头，日向疑惑地问，不算是什么意思。  
黑尾并没有应答，身后的研磨替代他，他用水壶轻拍日向的手肘：“阿黑是独生子。”  
黑尾感激地看了研磨一眼。他走到月岛旁边，低头问他：“听说你有哥哥？”  
所有人转变视线，开始聚焦月岛的脸。  
月岛看着他，最终在众目睽睽中点头。“他已经念大四了。”他边说边站起来，他的视线与黑尾持平，黑尾打量他的目光被抓住。  
他站在原地凝视黑尾。“看不出来，你热衷于拉别人下水。”月岛一字一顿地说。  
黑尾友好地向他微笑：“这属于场下友好交流，有助于拉近彼此关系。总是剑拔弩张不累吗？”  
月岛说，总是惺惺作态的人才累。  
“我不知道你依然对我怀恨在心。”他指的是昨天晚上在第三体育馆发生的事。  
“没有的事，前辈。”月岛敷衍了事，他从黑尾身边离开，黑尾回头打量他的侧脸。  
黑尾从不否认他善于观察，这不仅缘于他的运动天赋，从某种程度上来说，这可能与他的家庭环境息息相关。他始终认为他可以探索每个人内心独有的尺度，就像在细微的动作差别中得知对手打球的意图并寻找突破口。  
他这么想，是因为他正在自我开脱。他在为惹怒月岛而辩解，这是有意为之，这出于某种不可名状的好奇心，也许他只是不愿意看见年轻人以他现在无从得知的缘由枉费天赋。他想问月岛，是否有年长亲属的人更容易失去主见，成为随波逐流的牺牲品？但月岛没有把提问机会留给他，他向球场中心走去。  
黑尾眼看月岛离开，留下孤独的背影，他仰头灌下运动饮料，耳边的交流逐渐减弱，训练即将重新开始。兄弟的话题彻底结束，此后再也没有提及的机会。  
黑尾将手机换回右手，他说，挺好的。  
月岛说确实。“需要别人打头阵时，才会发现有哥哥的好处。”月岛自嘲地说。  
黑尾并不明白。哥哥的话题浮出水面后立刻消失，和之前别无二致。月岛换了央求的口吻，他问黑尾还想再来一次吗？他一直没有穿上衣服。  
黑尾想，清醒对发情期的omega而言是假象，即使现在的行为是隔靴搔痒，但他们无法停止。黑尾发出叹息，他说，来吧。  
第二天早上，黑尾困顿地醒来，他看了眼时间，现在去上课已经来不及。于是黑尾干脆地躺回空旷的床，他伸手翻找枕头之下的手机，里面的消息空空如也。月岛一定还在睡梦中，抑制剂具有一定镇静作用，他昨天直接打了三针，今天将被梦境占据，将他从时间中剥离。  
黑尾看着手机屏幕上的日期，明天周五，他只有一节课，这对他而言形同虚设，如果现在出发去仙台，傍晚就能到，他也许得去帮帮月岛。  
该怎么帮？黑尾陷入困境。  
帮omega度过发情期的除了抑制剂还有alpha的临时标记，但他无法确认当他见到月岛，他能否在临时标记后就立刻停止。永久标记像永恒存在的苹果，它不会溃烂也不会掉落，人有追逐永恒的本能，直到真正把握它，苹果从树上摘下，汁水以柄为方向流出，沾满采摘苹果的人的手心，它黏而难缠，带着炽热的痛苦，并且永无止境，羞愧的偷猎者将面对苹果日复一日的惩罚，因为偷猎者误将好奇认成对永远的绝对追求。  
发情期的月岛是苹果，但黑尾不想让可以避免的羞愧占据他与月岛的人生。他翻了个身，手机在黑尾掌心震动，月岛居然发来短信，他仿佛窥探了黑尾的心。短信中说，前辈，抑制剂起作用了。  
月岛的意思是他会好起来，黑尾也希望他能好起来，变成具备自我意识的月岛，而不是诱惑的野兽。   
黑尾打下几个字，他说：太好了。  
他看了会，又将这三个字逐一删除。它们太轻飘飘，带着事不关己的自私，这让黑尾看起来越发像从来没准备好的年轻人，而不是更年长的那一个。他最终只好说，需要时就给他打电话，即使这个句子并不比之前让他成熟，但至少给予他某种参与感，成为无力的自我安慰。  
之后的生活以这条短信为起点，形成理所应当的转折，不管是与月岛的关系，还是以此衍生的联系，他们让黑尾的行为产生变化，逼迫他去直面很多避而不谈的事。好在黑尾与月岛之间充满距离，相聚与分离的不连续性给予黑尾缓冲机会，让他得以在情感与自我生活中舒适摇摆。  
半年后，月岛代表学校参加在东京举办的大学排球联赛，他将入选通知转发给黑尾，黑尾遗憾地说，他正在提前准备硕士的研究报告，于是放弃了联赛的选手选拔。“这下我能安心做你的观众。”黑尾如此安抚月岛，同时在月岛抵达东京的那天晚上前往他们下榻的旅馆找他。  
此时距离上一次见面将近一个月，黑尾觉得再不拥抱月岛，他会忘记自己信息素的味道。半年以来，他们依靠临时标记度过月岛为数不多的发情期，发情期之外的时间，黑尾觉得才是真正与月岛做爱的时间。比如今晚，黑尾和月岛成为两个急切的普通人，黑尾被月岛拽进一楼储物柜阴暗的隔间，黑尾张嘴亲他，他解开月岛的裤子，他们用手做了一次，月岛在黑尾的拥抱中滑落，将沾满黑尾精液的手指塞进嘴里。  
黑尾想，他身体中的一个部分化成能量在月岛身体中进行转换。他激动地捏紧月岛的肩膀向后拧，露出腺体，他张嘴想啃，心脏跳到他的大脑，他又开始发抖。黑尾最终选择放弃，他舔了舔月岛，又向后退。  
月岛靠着墙壁，他已完成他的任务，剩下的时间用来注视黑尾，他疑惑地抚摸他的脖子，他说，如果你现在标记我我也会同意。  
黑尾说，即使你想，你的队友也不会同意我在比赛前一晚操你。  
月岛挑起一根眉毛。“我当然不是指‘现在’，我是说比赛之后。”  
黑尾抬手虔诚地抚摸月岛的脸，他摆正月岛的眼镜，镜框下方有残留的汗珠，是刚才留下的，他可以谎称会有机会，这样足够好听，爱情关系中总有谎言来维系，像在演绎诡异的电视剧，黑尾坐在电视机外观看剧中人的动作，声音从电视中传来，不稳定的电流让黑尾误以为他才是处于电视中被审视的一方。月岛成为观看者，他盯着黑尾在愚蠢的背景音乐中说蹩脚的谎言，就像两个不会跳舞的新手踩着对方的脚完成探戈。音乐是美丽的，但不会长存，月岛打了个哈欠，他厌倦地关闭电视，屏幕中的影像变成白花，像两条发麻的腿。  
于是，话到嘴边又演化为另一种说辞。黑尾说，我明天会去看比赛。  
月岛理所应当。你当然得来。他这么说。  
第二天，黑尾在赛前抵达场馆。今天周六，黑尾预感球场的观众会比平时更多，也许还能见到熟悉的面孔。当他走向看台，他果然在靠前的位置看见月岛的朋友山口忠。山口认识黑尾，乌野所有人当然都认识黑尾。  
黑尾走过去，山口看见了他，他惊喜地与黑尾打招呼。黑尾目光绕过他，看向身后的空余座位，他坐了下去。山口迟疑片刻，向后退了一格，留出新的空位。黑尾莫名其妙，他以为山口在向过去的前辈展现尴尬的拘谨，黑尾准备开口告诉他不必在意，山口指了指蓝色座椅，他憨笑着说，前辈，等会还有人要来。  
黑尾明白了，他想也许今天能看见月岛别的朋友。这方面的话题月岛没有过多涉及，其余的方面也没有。黑尾惊觉他们缺乏交流，月岛不向他提及的事黑尾也不曾提及。他们见面的机会不多，除了上床，就是去找共同认识的人，比如木兔光太郎和赤苇京治。  
赤苇在东京做编辑，木兔比赛期间他会邀请黑尾一同观看，某次比赛月岛恰好处于发情期，他向球队申请假期，于周五晚上赶来黑尾的宿舍。赤苇邀请黑尾时，月岛正在睡梦之中。于是第二天的体育馆看台上有三个一言不发的观众，赤苇沉默地坐在黑尾旁边，而月岛将目光聚焦于球场中央。除了关于赛况的探讨，他们之间没有多余交谈，体育馆也不需要交谈，当比赛如火如荼开场，人声鼎沸时个体声音就被彻底削弱，只剩下激动的空气。  
所有人变得不冷静，依然冷静的黑尾用余光捕捉赤苇，像用显微镜捕捉培养皿中细胞的改变。他在儿时就对观察得心应手，他得出结论，也许他会为此奉献一生。事实确实如他所想，他在赛场观察对手的视线，又在实验室观察生命的痕迹。他用显微镜观察细胞的举动，也能用肉眼窥探赤苇无声的好奇。  
直到第一局即将结束，木兔在局点发球得分，他转身高声向看台欢呼，赤苇站了起来，双手握成喇叭向木兔回应。月岛依然倚靠着椅背，他只是把右手伸向空中轻轻摇晃。  
黑尾拍了拍月岛，他说你可以真诚点，“你不是挺高兴的吗？”他问。  
月岛没有否认，他说，你比我表现得兴奋，不如你替我喊吧。  
黑尾照做了。他站起来，腹部抵着看台围栏，他向前伸展，高声喊叫木兔的名字，夸赞他打得漂亮。等他折返座位，赤苇已经坐了回去，他抬头无声凝视黑尾。黑尾看着赤苇漆黑的眼珠，他想会观察的人不止自己。  
赤苇京治和月岛一样，他也是omega。天性让omega对信息素的变化比常人敏感，昨天晚上黑尾无数次咬碎月岛的腺体，他的信息素通过唾液与血疼痛地转化为月岛的一部分，血腥透露攻击性，刺向无辜的赤苇。  
赤苇发现了。但他不是热爱在人群中交谈他人私生活的人，除了木兔，别人无从得知黑尾与月岛的关系，小范围的知情者并不会让黑尾恐慌，即使这种恐慌情绪本身就没有存在必要。黑尾坦然面对赤苇的打量，他笑了笑，予以默认。  
在这之后，知道黑尾与月岛在共同面对世界的人增加了两个。  
但今天黑尾见到了山口，他想月岛也许不会向山口隐瞒，但他也不确定， 因为山口见到黑尾的表情充满震惊，他似乎从没想过黑尾与月岛仍然保持联系，这不是知情者该有的反应。  
黑尾忽略自己的疑惑，他在等待选手入场的同时也在等待月岛姗姗来迟的“朋友”。  
“阿忠！”几分钟后，黑尾听见声音穿透嘈杂人群，他与山口共同回头。一个高个男人慌张跑来，他脸颊有汗，黏住鬓角，他越跑越近，黑尾得以看清他的浅色头发和颜色相近的眼珠。黑尾发觉他的身份昭然若揭。  
他跑了过来，在看到黑尾时，他放缓速度。他疑惑地把目光分给山口，这是求助的信号。山口站了起来，他走到黑尾旁边，向来者介绍黑尾。“他是音驹的前辈，高中时期很照顾我们，”他转向黑尾，“这是阿月的哥哥。”  
月岛的兄长恍然大悟，他急忙握住黑尾伸来的手：“我是月岛明光。”  
黑尾点头说出自己的姓名，他说他在东京的俱乐部打排球。他想了想，又补充说：“其实我算阿月的半个老师。”他以玩笑口吻缓和气氛。  
然而月岛明光的脸显示他的茫然，他对黑尾并无过多了解。于是他客套地应付黑尾，他说在月岛高一时，他目睹过一场精彩的宿敌对决。他紧接着感谢黑尾在过去对月岛的照顾，之后很快放开黑尾的手，径直走向看台栏杆处。黑尾注视明光的背影，他得知在目前的三个人之中，只有他自己是完整的知情者。  
月岛明光忽然开始招手，即使黑尾看不见他的脸，他也能想象他的表情，月岛萤大概上场了，因为明光的动作幅度顿时变大。直到场内响起哨声，现在是双方球队的热身时间。明光向后退，他向山口微笑，喜悦真实地扑面而来。  
黑尾坐在蓝色塑料椅上，旁边的山口还在回馈明光的笑，他脸上的尴尬与疑惑烟消云散，三人的立场完成了一次转换，月岛明光与山口成为某个事件的知情人，而黑尾被排除在外。  
他看见身旁的月岛明光感慨地仰头，球场穹顶闪烁的灯光打亮他的眼睛，他在强光里仿佛陷入回忆，他模糊地说，高中的萤始终对我心存芥蒂，即使进了全国大赛也不希望我去看他，好在现在他没那么在意了。  
黑尾瞥见山口点头认同明光。明光继续与他攀谈，他接着说，不过这也没办法。他顿了顿，“但他允许我来已经是极大的进步，和之前比，他现在完全不会隐瞒他的赛程，他成熟多了，所以也在缓慢地……”  
黑尾想，缓慢什么？缓慢坦诚？应该不是。他回想最初的细节，高三的月岛一如往常，他谨慎如雪地行走的动物，以欺骗的方式获取接近黑尾的资格，他把性别当成屏障，以博取一些同情。好在同情中混合爱情的元素，但含量不多，以至于月岛认为这么少的爱情不值得他坦白。  
月岛明光会用什么词形容月岛萤？黑尾耐心等待，他能见到的月岛比自己多，他们活在一个屋檐下，作为兄长，他的行为引导月岛萤的行为，因此，他能更精准地描述月岛萤。  
此时体育馆变得沸腾，球场比赛已经开始，月岛作为副攻手站在前排，对方先手发球，黑尾的眼睛凝视月岛紧绷的身体。他的队服很显眼，他的发色同样显眼，他突兀地走进黑尾的眼睛。  
排球从空中飞过，划破观众的惊叫，后排自由人半蹲向后，弯腰将球传给二传，二传回头确认进攻位置，他起跳伸手，球从二传掌心飞出，飞在月岛面前。看台上的黑尾清晰地看见月岛后退半步，下蹲半秒以助跑，排球即将飞到他眼前，他双腿蹬地，起跳。  
黑尾以为这是月岛的进步，但月岛比他想得还要多一点。他迅速飞向空中，又在排球面前坠地，坠落后黑尾看不见他，因为球队主攻手挡住了视线，他才是真正起跳进攻的人，而月岛默契地配合队友将敌人耍得团团转。  
排球穿过高耸的拦网，完美打进对方的领地，欢呼在耳边炸裂，明光没忍住叫嚣，他甚至站了起来。在他起身陷入无序的兴奋之前，他说完刚才未完成的对话。他说：“……缓慢地尝试与我和解。”  
呼喊如浪潮席卷黑尾，他们身处T大学生中央，黑尾深陷赢得第一分的雀跃，他身边的人全站了起来，而黑尾依然弯腰，他的蓝色座椅是海上摇摇欲坠的船，是他无法抛弃的藏身之处。  
其实他原本的打算是在明光与山口站起来的同时也站起来喊上几声，但他现在完全不想这么做了，明光说完那句话后，黑尾失去了力量，似乎他已经预知不远的未来，当月岛看见自己与他的兄长坐在一起，他的表情也许变得耐人寻味。黑尾在脑海中描摹他的形象，这种胆怯如同他第一次走出第三体育馆，他和黑尾相似，有很多亟待解决的恐惧。  
山口好像发现了端倪，因为黑尾坐在原地一动不动。他在明光专注的呐喊中倾斜身体，他的声音出现在黑尾头顶上方。黑尾抬头。  
“前辈，”山口问，“你这样阿月不会知道你来了吧？”他指着看台的白色围栏，他接着说，“比赛时人的精神会高度紧张，外界如果不主动告知，他不会注意到。”  
黑尾点头，他冷静地撒谎。“他看见我了，”他说，“刚才入场时他看见我了。”  
山口显得困惑，但对面的欢呼打断他，敌方球队连续发球得分。山口无暇顾及失落的黑尾，他变得紧张起来，与黑尾的交谈无足轻重，变成一张废纸，上面什么也没写。  
山口终止了对话，黑尾同样决定专注于比赛本身。他不是来闲聊的，月岛邀请他来看比赛，不代表他的一切都在接纳黑尾。然而，在月岛没有注意的角落，黑尾似乎窥探了他生活的某些部分。  
比赛渐入佳境，月岛起跳的姿势比过去成熟，干脆的拦网得分让黑尾无法抑制地叫好。已经坐回座位的明光有点诧异，黑尾眯着眼睛解释，老师看到学生得分都会激动。场内的月岛不能听见场外的对话，否则他会嘲笑黑尾大言不惭，但能听见吹嘘的只有山口与月岛明光。  
月岛明光信以为真，他以为黑尾仅仅是月岛排球生涯的引路人，他感激地说：“好的引导比单纯的技术进步更重要。”  
黑尾在明光的话中抽丝剥茧，因为他看见明光毫不掩饰的羡慕情绪。被年长者羡慕的年轻人在承受什么，黑尾想象。他的好奇溢满杯口，他决定主动出击。在比赛结束后黑尾主动邀请明光与山口一同吃晚餐。“月岛得归队，后援会要自行解决温饱问题。”黑尾向他们招手。  
明光和山口仍处于月岛胜利的余韵，头昏脑胀让他们没有立刻对黑尾的热情面面相觑，相反，他们很快接受了这个提议。  
夜晚来临前，黑尾收到月岛的消息，他问黑尾是否来观看他的比赛。黑尾说，当然看了，我还为你的拦网欢呼。月岛没再回复，黑尾拿起手机，他平静地说，他很享受比赛，但现在是返回实验室的时间了。  
第三天，月岛所在的队伍止步四强，他失败的见证者只有黑尾一个。  
明光有工作，山口的大学也并不在东京，为他呐喊的人只剩下黑尾，而黑尾深知自己无法替代另外两个人。他能做的只有站在看台，尽可能呼喊，同时让目光成为得以激励月岛的力量，穿透空间的距离直达月岛的神经。然而幻想是稚嫩的自我弥补，也是无意义的推诿。在黑尾的注视与呐喊中，月岛的最后一局迎来惨淡收场。  
当黑尾走出体育馆，月岛已经坐上学校巴士返回宫城，黑尾站在空旷的停车场，初秋的傍晚风不大，但沙子吹进黑尾的眼睛，今天每一个失败者的眼睛都会被秋风送进干燥的沙。  
黑尾回想十几分钟前站在球场气喘吁吁的月岛，汗像雨席卷他的全身，黑尾屡次见到他被汗水淹没的模样，但其中没有悲伤的色彩，是发情让他变得汗流浃背，他在床上扭动，不管是黑尾的公寓，还是月岛的公寓，他们的被子变成河床，河流汹涌滚烫，从火山口流出，汇入黑色的海。面对这样的月岛，黑尾走向甲板，拆卸桅杆，扔掉木匠，飘在海中的船支离破碎，黑尾掉入水中，比起被格拉西姆投掷淹死的木木*2，他更像条甘愿入水的狗。他潜入水中，伸展四肢滑行，他的动作加剧海浪翻滚，他伸手抓月岛的手臂，还有他的脚踝。月岛的腿被他掰到空中，黑尾低头舔月岛金色的毛发。  
他热衷舔月岛的身体，最初是伤痕累累的手。和自己相同，月岛的手掌布满茧与水泡，它们没有规律地分布在手指与掌心，当月岛出汗，他的手心也出汗，黑尾用嘴唇摩擦中心的汗珠，他张嘴从手腕向上，穿过手指指缝时黑尾感受到更凝重的纹路。运动员受伤是家常便饭，他想象月岛的手指因击打而露出白骨，这让黑尾更加兴奋。野性十足的木木开始摇尾巴，他摇头晃脑从手臂舔到胸口，最后是他每次都会进入到地方。  
相比汗，月岛腿间更多的是水和信息素，这是一切的源泉。黑尾逆流而上，从海游向火山口，月岛的左腿依然停在空中，黑尾得以抓着他的下体捅进去。他低头眼看黑色的毛发覆盖金色的毛发，月岛的腰向上弯成山丘，嶙峋的肋骨是山的背脊。黑尾终于放下月岛的腿，他用两只手虔诚地从月岛的髋骨抚摸至山脊，他用力捏，不可控的力量让月岛碎在他手中，而黑尾在月岛真正碎裂前醒来，他拔出即将喷射的性器官，把它对准月岛的脸，月岛扭头抓住黑尾，他张嘴试图吞黑尾，这是只有发情期才会出现的画面，因为失去理性的月岛不是月岛，他是比木木更原始的物种。  
黑尾愤怒地扭动，他的愤怒在于月岛的诱惑，也在于他的不自控，本能的影响比他想象得深远，从他们脱光身上的衣服，黑尾铁朗与月岛萤就不存在，名字是虚伪的社会符号，当人不再是人，符号失去意义。  
黑尾在月岛的叹息中颤抖，他全射进月岛嘴里，月岛没办法吞下太多，剩余的部分残留在他白色的脸。黑尾跪在月岛面前，他看着即将呛水的月岛，他不想用纸巾擦干他的脸，他想再多来点，最好月岛的整张脸、身体、整个生殖腔都充满他的精液。  
他吓坏了。他哆嗦着从月岛身上退缩，月岛问他去做什么，黑尾问，你想洗个澡吗？你的汗太多了。  
太多的汗水汇聚成无法忽视的性欲，而性欲在黑尾见证月岛孤独的失败时跌入谷底。挫败在停车场的风沙中吞噬黑尾，他把一切归咎于他成了单向的知情人，而知情无法挽回早已发生的事。此时他无法真正理解排球对月岛而已究竟意味着什么，就像他同样无法理解月岛于他而言意味着什么。  
他想起半年之前对他撒谎的月岛萤在最后一次春高的傍晚对他说，他更期待做黑尾的对手。抛开爱情与欲望的束缚，黑尾与月岛分立于球网两侧的相同位置，黑尾向月岛倾囊相助，月岛接受了黑尾教授的全部。  
在高中时期的唯一一场对峙中，黑尾在月岛的身体之上看见了自己的影子。如果爱情需要逻辑，相比性别吸引，黑尾更期待是比赛的动容。当时的黑尾对月岛说了什么？他假装游刃有余地嘲笑月岛的手势并不标准，并身体力行的以拦网得分教训骄傲的年轻人。  
然而月岛不为所动，他沉默地隔着球网的缝隙，用金色眼珠记录黑尾的挑衅。黑尾习惯于他的沉默，但他没想到回应自己的并不只有沉默。月岛再次轮换上场时，他向黑尾坦白，他从未有过战胜实力在他之上的人的想法。  
他走进球场，动用全部的力量，蓄势待发，他想打败面前的高墙。在黑尾的进攻中，月岛模仿黑尾的姿势，他紧贴球网，胳膊伸向对面的空间，像伸手拽住命运的喉管。在那个瞬间黑尾看见不服输的月岛，也看见与自己相似的人。此时的黑尾后知后觉，在月岛蹩脚却成功的模仿中，黑尾输给了他，因为他把技术交给了月岛，同时还有他的心。  
在当时，黑尾以为月岛会感激毫不吝啬的馈赠。但现在，他却认为过度的干涉成为压迫与威胁，黑尾爱情的起点也许不是月岛的起点，他无法判断月岛希望黑尾永远是对手的理由是他在回味黑尾的给予，还是利用他教授的一切杀死他。  
因为他被迫改变了月岛的人生，月岛的生活与黑尾交汇，联系从球网的孔中向外四散，最终笼罩整个球场。  
黑尾惊觉月岛早在高一就向他表达过直白的恐惧，他的谨慎来源于“实力在他之上的人”，然而当时一无所知的黑尾无法理解，畏惧深海的人不畏惧火焰，但畏惧本身笼罩恐惧的人。黑尾以排球为扫除恐惧的寄托，于是他认为所有参与排球运动的人都以排球为寄托。当他要求月岛帮忙拦网时，比他先一步站在球馆灯火通明中的黑尾无法看见月岛踩碎孤独的月光。  
黑尾揉了揉眼睛，沙子掉在地上，他抬脚踩上它，走出空无一人的停车场。  
返回学校的路上，他在公车上看着手机的日历，上面记录月岛过去半年的发情时间，他上下翻滚电子日历。距离月岛下一次发情还有至少一个月，在这一段时间中，月岛不具备需要自己的充分理由，即使爱情冲昏当局者头脑，他们也能依靠电话和视频彼此安抚。现代的通讯工具让人又远又近，黑尾感谢它，这让他顺利继续观察月岛，同时处于安全的距离，就像隔壁化学实验室中学生永远佩戴的防毒面具一样。  
防毒面具给黑尾营造的与细胞的距离让他得以去处理一些关系，比如他与月岛避而不谈的部分。黑尾抓住接近月岛的机会来自月岛的谎言，但黑尾忽略谎言，快速而不为人知的与月岛陷入热恋。  
谎言造就的结果永远是虚伪的表象，当黑尾发现他活在无知中，他无法面对月岛。公车在黑尾的思索中转弯，他旁观窗外景物的变化，公车的倒影投射进橱窗，橱窗记录公车行驶的样子。黑尾想，月岛其实与他相同，他活在另一层无知与欺骗中。  
在外界看来，排球是黑尾与月岛的唯一联系，黑尾发现确实如此，他深知惊恐地得知月岛也许在憎恶他与黑尾的联系，因为这是属于月岛的不为人知的谎言。即使运动造成的大汗淋漓分泌而出的多巴胺让人难以抗拒，但欲望退潮，他们得再度冷静，冷静时的月岛审视过去迷狂的自我，恨意可能逐渐放大。  
黑尾头皮发麻，不同来源的恨意让黑尾体会属于他的恐惧。他跳下公车，冲回实验室，他的硕士开题报告以分子模型为主题，研究没有自我意识的细胞让他得以从混乱中逃脱。  
培养皿中的细胞变化似乎在安慰黑尾，很多非理性的行为经由激素处理，细胞受令，它们在血液中流动，让爱情吸引变得合理。黑尾与月岛成为细胞游戏的关键人物，他们的关系或许因为激素控制而得以持续，可谁也无法保证究竟能持续多久。  
不过，黑尾在寂静的实验室自我安慰，他不用过度担心，目前真正陷入关系的只有两个人，所以非理性不会对其他人造成重塑一生的影响，他们的未来止步于此，于是自由真正成为自由。  
他深吸一口气。他与月岛同处于人生的开头，在这个阶段，未来的烦恼仅限于自我，如同一个人一片的海洋，他们漂泊其上，海没有边际，它什么时候会停止扩张，在自我的时代真正退潮时才会如此。  
黑尾一边期望自我永不消逝，像期待他与月岛的比赛永不落幕，与此同时，他想，在某个不为人知的时刻，他和月岛可能在恨同一种让海洋萎缩的东西。只要他们选择反抗，黑尾与月岛将永远拥有对立的海岸线。  
几天之后，黑尾接到父亲给他打的一通电话。  
事情发生在周一的晚上，黑尾从体育馆中走出来。上周末他交完了一份繁琐的实验报告，同时完成硕士论文的主题，接下来的一周相对清闲，于是他有了空闲恢复球队的训练。当他计划没有专业课的明天可以在体育馆消磨时光时，他的手机响了起来。  
与此同时，黑尾开始感知身边发生的一切。天早在一小时前黑了，路灯保持相同间距发出白光，前方教学楼与实验楼灯火通明，他抬头横穿公车站，三两路人原地等待，还有人和他一样行色匆匆，他们无暇顾及打开手机的黑尾，因为他们也要面对属于自己的电话，谁会给他们打电话？黑尾无从得知。这样的场面黑尾每天都在经历，此刻与过去没有任何不同。  
黑尾打开了手机。  
父亲的声音传了过来，他首先与黑尾寒暄，其次是无关紧要的对话，父亲停顿而隐忍，询问黑尾最近是否忙碌。  
黑尾否认。“怎么了？”他屏住呼吸，走进两盏路灯的缝隙中。  
父亲说，你奶奶去世了。你明天能赶回来吗？  
黑尾说，可以。  
他挂断电话，再次走进三辆人群中。他之外的事情照常发生，公车在黑尾身后缓慢进展，车灯照亮黑尾的背。他快速走回公寓，扔下背包，黑尾冲进浴室冲洗热水澡，出来后他吹干头发，接着打开电脑。他回忆过去清闲的时候都在做什么，他想了想，最后打开网飞，从中抽取一部吕克贝松的电影。电影片头不长，黑尾却看了几个世纪，同样的场景在黑尾脑海中循环往复，回过神来影片已经结束，而他什么也没看见。  
他关闭电脑，在空旷的房间中，黑尾拿起手机，翻找月岛萤的名字。  
“你明天有课吗？”黑尾问。  
“上午有一节。”  
“那你明天能来趟东京吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得我需要你。” 黑尾发现他的手指在发抖，指腹的茧束缚他的打字速度。他缓慢地说。  
月岛说：“你发情了？”  
黑尾没想到月岛对“需要”的首要定义为发情期，而月岛接着说：“你们球队有omega影响你？”  
黑尾直白地否认：不，我奶奶去世了。  
手机的响动消失，对面没有立刻回复，黑尾也没等到月岛的电话。房间越来越安静，黑尾觉得这是睡觉时间到来的标志，他关闭电灯，黑暗笼罩他。他想，他与月岛的相似之处在于他们厌恶无用的慰藉，没人需要高高在上的语言，他们需要参与其中。在他准备放下手机前，黑尾收到月岛的最后一条消息。  
月岛说：“我大概明天下午到。”  
黑尾闭上了眼睛，入睡前他突然想起月岛并不知道黑尾的家庭住址，他明天也许会迷路。然而黑尾失去力气，闭眼的瞬间更浓郁的黑暗火速袭来，他的困顿吞噬他，他睡着了。  
在梦中，黑尾回顾他的童年。梦的无逻辑让他坐进空无一人的电影院*3，巨大幕布快速播放他二十多年的人生场景：新家院子未经打扫的杂草丛生，研磨房间白色墙壁角落的蛛网，暑假作业与地板上残留的西瓜籽，床尾纸箱中的棒球棍与漏气的排球，体育馆大门把手的铁锈，裁判的哨声，观众席的欢呼，队友的眼泪，全新的排球，音驹的排球，赛场的排球，排球，排球，排球。无限的排球从空中坠落，变成白色、红色、绿色的雨，雨水聚集于凹槽，黑尾在凹槽中央，他仰躺在地，见证暴雨淹没鼻腔，他就要窒息。为了活命，他在雨中转身，企图爬出凹槽，这是一个半圆形洼地，排球占据表面，他没有落脚点，他挣扎着抓握表面的球，球又在他手中滚落，他持续向上，又持续下落，他接着爬，他的手脚在攀爬中缩小，他站得越高，年龄就越小，当他爬出暴雨，他成为年幼的黑尾，他跑向平地，有人在面前等他，他知道是谁。  
“奶奶！”黑尾铁朗喊。他向前不断地追赶，耳边响起不属于他的音乐，突兀的前奏从后方来袭，攀附他的小腿，腰，手腕与脸，他变成黑色。电影结束了，幕布滚动白色字幕。影院灯光还没亮起，有人在黑暗中向他走来，他抬头看见姗姗来迟的月岛萤心不在焉地凝视字幕的最后一行。他问：“电影怎么样？”  
电影怎么样？早上醒来时的黑尾没有回想他的回答，当前的首要任务不是找回虚无的梦，而是把家庭住址交给月岛萤。  
上午九点，黑尾赶回家，父亲给他开门，他跟在父亲身后走进房间，回想刚才亲眼所见的白色胡茬与肩膀尴尬的灰。父亲抽烟了。在黑尾一家搬家后，父亲决定戒烟，这种形式主义的告别并不可信，否则他不会在失魂落魄的今天再次求助烟草的慰藉，但黑尾不想评价。父亲不想接受儿子的提议与同情，这种心理黑尾完全理解，儿时的自己也不想接受父亲的同情，于是其他的玩物成为移情，比如奶奶买给他的排球，他可以一个人玩，也可以央求隔壁的研磨。更多的细节黑尾忘了，但他始终认为他与父亲是两枚齿轮，大小各异，无法匹配，维系变得脆弱，黑尾是孤独的产物。  
父亲在黑尾面前又点燃一支烟，他用脚指了指房间：“奶奶在里面，你去看看吧。”  
黑尾在迟疑，父亲吐出白烟：“没必要害怕，她走得比较安详。是脑溢血，爷爷发现时她已经死了。”  
“我没害怕，”黑尾说，“爷爷呢？”  
父亲瞥了黑尾一眼：“在客厅应付来吊唁的人，你刚才没看见吗？”  
他确实没看见。他忽视父亲的疑问，走进冰冷的房间。奶奶的遗体尚且放置在床，入殓师稍后会来处理，黑尾看着奶奶的脸，她在躺椅上打盹的表情和现在相似，只不过她得永远打盹了。  
黑尾走出房间。父亲的烟再次抽完，他问黑尾不想再看一会吗，他摇了摇头：“我去帮爷爷。”  
黑尾走向客厅，前来看望的人在落泪，部分为奶奶悲伤，另一部分担忧自己终会面临的死亡。黑尾站在爷爷面前，爷爷茫然地问：“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“呆几天？”  
“请了一周的假，等葬礼办完回去。”  
爷爷点了点头：“辛苦了。”  
黑尾说：“你们才是。”又有人跨过玄关走进来，黑尾上前迎接。  
忙碌时时间迅速消失，像抽走书页里的纸。黑尾手机响起时入殓师已经结束对奶奶的打扮，她躺进白花之间，黑白照片在蜡烛火苗的晃动中忽大忽小。他回过头，接通电话。是月岛。他说他马上到了。  
黑尾从房间中走出，他穿着拖鞋横穿门前的院子，打开门时月岛站在他面前，他面无表情，也没有气喘吁吁，月岛冷静地按照黑尾给出的地址与门牌号码找到了他。天已经黑了，灯光照着月岛头顶，黑尾看着他，而月岛没有直视他的眼睛，这种场景黑尾似曾相似，他沉默的思索，发现这来自昨晚梦境的末尾。  
“电影怎么样？”同样没有直视黑尾的梦中的月岛看着已经结束的幕布，他问。  
坐在椅子上无法动弹的黑尾说：“也许你该坐下和我一起看。”  
他拉着月岛走进房间，在父亲与爷爷的注视中，月岛跪在灵堂前为奶奶上了一炷香。黑尾站在他身后，他能听见父亲无声的窥探，但他没有应答。等月岛起身，黑尾催促他上楼，月岛带着疑惑拒绝：“我以为你是让我来陪你守夜的。”  
黑尾说不。他在无人的二楼将月岛压向墙壁，墙壁旁边的房门紧闭，黑尾认出那是奶奶的房间，他闭上眼睛，小声对月岛说：我想操你。就现在。  
月岛沉默地抬手抚摸黑尾，他比黑尾高，当他把头搭在黑尾的肩膀上，他露出脖子，黑尾用脸颊磨蹭他多次咬过的地方，摩擦中他硬起来，隔着裤子碰到月岛的腹部，月岛也硬了。现在没有任何人在发情期，黑尾单纯地想上月岛萤，他抬头亲月岛的嘴，月岛把舌头伸进来，黑尾的唾液也是月岛的唾液，下一场电影放映前，他要把月岛拽进去。  
他推搡月岛，将莫名其妙的月岛带进黑尾许久未住的房间。他已经很久没有回家，但房间整洁，床单干净，地板没有灰尘，有人替他更换与打扫，他的一切还是以前的模样。黑尾逼迫月岛经过灰黑色转椅，放满漫画与书籍的柜子，以及床尾满载的纸箱，最终倒向他的床。  
黑尾跪在他面前，他按部就班脱掉了上衣与裤子，月岛没有动，他注视赤裸的黑尾，黑尾显得挫败。他伸手拽月岛的毛衣，拖拽中月岛的眼镜掉落在地，他的视线变模糊，他眯着眼睛低头旁观黑尾解开金属腰带。黑尾看见月岛硬了，但同时他又兴趣缺缺。  
黑尾用左手揉搓月岛的下体，手指向后抚摸他需要的洞，月岛的身体在抚摸中变烫，黑尾弯腰亲他的脸，他也舔了舔黑尾的眼角，舔下一根睫毛。黑尾决定更近一步，他把月岛的分泌物涂在自己身上，他的东西变得湿润，这下月岛能少吃点苦。  
月岛在黑尾蓄势待发时改变姿势，他坐了起来，右手放在黑尾的肩膀，左手握住黑尾，他抬腿坐进去。这个动作让月岛接近黑尾，他的下体蹭到黑尾肚子上，流出的液体变成蜗牛爬行，他坐在黑尾身上，双手拥抱黑尾的脖子。黑尾看不见月岛的脸，他看见床头空荡荡的白墙壁，那里什么也没有，只有神经跳跃。  
他扶着月岛的腰，缓慢地往里面动，月岛在他身上起伏，他是排球运动员，但他又轻盈，当他失去汗水的协助，他变成一张纸。这张纸藏在黑尾的视觉盲区，他睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛？他在张嘴呼吸还是喘气？他是否哽咽？黑尾一无所知，他只能不断重复地上他，这是黑尾的需求，他与月岛做爱，仅仅是做爱，不要腺体，不要信息素，不要生殖器。  
月岛用力摁住黑尾，黑尾躺在床上仰视他，月岛眼角发红，卷曲的头发遮住光线，他在黑尾面前抖动，嘴里发出闷哼，月岛在害怕，因为楼下住着黑尾的家人。更让他害怕的是，他们忽略了悲伤的空气。月岛打了个哆嗦，他射到黑尾胸口，黑尾用手指抹掉精液，塞进月岛嘴里。他突然加快速度，在高潮前他冷静地从月岛身体中离开，精液喷到月岛腿上，月岛擦了擦，回馈给黑尾的嘴。  
黑尾起身拽下月岛，他们再次亲吻，唾液和精液第二次交换，黑尾闻到他的气味，味道不会永远留给月岛，天亮就会消失，这让他羞愧地放松。  
没过多久，黑尾睡着了。  
第二天早上，黑尾将月岛送走，他执意将月岛送至车站，但月岛拒绝了他。“我看见你爸爸在门口等你。”月岛说。黑尾想，同为副攻手，月岛的观察力不会在自己之下。于是黑尾挥手道别，月岛却张开手臂。  
“前辈，你想拥抱我吗？”  
黑尾没说话，他用行动表达。黑尾环绕月岛的腰，自己的气味消失在夜晚，黑尾突如其来感到恼怒，羞愧在白天放大。他放开月岛。  
黑尾目送月岛走远，他原路折返，等待他的事情有很多。走回家门前，他收到研磨的短信，研磨说他昨天才得知这个消息，今天下课后会过来看望黑尾，但他的父母会先过去。  
黑尾还没回复研磨，走进玄关后他看见研磨的父母跪在奶奶遗相面前，父亲在角落看了一会，伸手从口袋中掏出烟盒，他又想抽烟，于是从灵堂走出，撞见走廊上的黑尾。黑尾想绕过他直接与研磨的父母打声招呼，但父亲并不打算放过他。他点燃一支烟。他问：“昨天来找你的是谁？”  
“……”黑尾与父亲对峙，“探望奶奶的人。”  
“他是谁？”  
他是谁？黑尾问自己。高中的后辈，分属不同球队的竞争者，omega。父亲想听哪一种，或者说，哪一个身份会惹怒寡言的父亲。  
黑尾说：“高中的后辈。现在在T大读书，FRPSS俱乐部的副攻手。半年多前我和他在一起了。”  
父亲吸了口烟，他说，那你们兴趣相投。  
黑尾想，正相反。他眯起眼睛，打算离开。父亲问：“你们昨晚做好安全措施了吗？”  
黑尾没有激怒父亲，他却被父亲激怒。他轻松地撒谎，说他们做了。其实没有，但月岛并不在发情期，黑尾也并不认为他真的能被本能操控而去标记月岛。他不会成为父亲影响下的产物，黑尾想。  
黑尾看着父亲的烟再次燃尽，他的挑战却没有结束。他问：“妈妈会来吗？”  
父亲看了他一眼：“我并没有通知。”  
妈妈这个词对黑尾而言十分陌生，她从黑尾童年时期就被迫剥离。逼迫黑尾失去母亲的人就站在他眼前一根又一根抽烟。黑尾认为自己的措辞有误，并非是他失去母亲，而是一开始他就没有完全拥有。  
黑尾的父亲是alpha，母亲是omega，第二层性别加剧第一层性别的吸引，年轻的父亲热爱同样年轻的母亲，短促的激素控制迫使父亲标记了母亲，紧接着他们拥有了孩子。黑尾铁朗于1994年的冬天出生于母亲的子宫，又在千禧年的末尾目睹母亲的离开。短暂的七年，黑尾用不成熟的目光见证父母爱情的终结。  
多数时候，黑尾的父母是体面的中年人，他们都有不错的工作，于是黑尾的教育与陪伴成为爷爷奶奶的重任。每当父母工作回家，黑尾在门口迎接他们。他们目露倦容，即使见到彼此也无法缓解，甚至疲惫在房间中加剧，爷爷奶奶一言不发。幼年的黑尾独自坐在餐桌的角落，无声观察母亲放下一口未吃的饭，她走向阳台点燃一支烟。  
黑尾记得父亲会抽烟，但母亲原本不会，现在她学会了，也许是在模仿父亲，黑尾并不明白。父亲被母亲的行为激怒，他们找到了争吵的理由，烟头的火焰点燃矛盾，父母真正地剑拔弩张。即使他们会躲在黑尾看不见的地方争吵，但黑尾有听觉灵敏的耳朵，这就像与生俱来的天赋，等同于他过人的观察力。在那种时刻，黑尾第一次愤怒天赋。  
他紧接着转移了愤怒的焦点，因为母亲离开了这个家，她是雷厉风行的女人，从她身体中产生的生命延续并不足以激发她的恻隐之心，她怀揣对父亲的恨意抛弃了无辜的孩子。黑尾开始恨她，也开始恨标记她的父亲。  
在黑尾的恐惧中，父亲决定搬离老家，就像母亲前往神奈川一样。父亲放弃了共同的家，同时放弃一直在抽的烟，父亲迁怒于烟，所以他不再碰尼古丁，他变得比过去更寡言，陪伴黑尾的时间也越来越少。黑尾只能抓着奶奶的裤子，他看着父亲的背影，年幼的黑尾笃定地认为，因为父亲向本能妥协，所以自己失去了拥有母亲的权利。然而，在他失去母亲的同时，他也失去了父亲。  
从此以后，黑尾没再见过母亲，据说她在神奈川组建了新家庭，这是奶奶告诉黑尾的。  
当母亲还与黑尾共同生活时，奶奶对她照顾有加，即使她恨父亲，她也无法摆脱客套的人际关系与对黑尾的责任。她对她与父亲创造而来的黑尾没有爱，但她需要依靠奶奶向黑尾寄来她无足轻重的礼物以显示她的合格。某次奶奶将全新的棒球棍放进黑尾的房间，她对黑尾说，这是你的妈妈送给你的礼物，她希望你能多运动，以保证身体健康。  
在她离开房间之前，她用悲伤的口吻告知黑尾，母亲已经组建了拥有了新的孩子。也许是弟弟，可能是妹妹，黑尾无从得知，他只希望他素未谋面的兄弟姐妹和他不同，不再是本能的产物。  
黑尾拿起棒球棍，它很重，黑尾险些摔倒。  
他扭头对奶奶说，我不想玩这个，没有人会陪我。  
奶奶问，你希望我陪你吗？  
黑尾说，我想。但是你会受伤，棒球不适合你。  
奶奶想了想，她说，好吧。我知道该玩什么了。  
黑尾叹了口气，他对父亲说：“其实你们离婚以后，她还是会和奶奶通信。所以只要你通知她，她就会来。”  
“我知道，”父亲说，“所以没有必要。”  
黑尾不知道如何继续与父亲交谈，成年后的黑尾鲜有与父亲独处的机会，即使过去也并不多。黑尾不想把时间浪费在羞愧的中年人身上，因为他想摆脱他的影响，他想了想，说：“那好吧。”  
父亲点了点头。他仓促地问：“学校那边请假了？”  
“嗯，俱乐部的训练也停了。我能在这待到奶奶下葬。”  
“好的。好。”  
“没什么事，我上楼去整理奶奶的遗物？”  
“行，去吧，”黑尾终于走出父亲的阴影，他走进灵堂与研磨的父母打完招呼，安静地走向奶奶紧闭的房间。  
等他再度从楼上下来，他看见研磨在楼梯口安静地看着他。他走近研磨，研磨捏了捏他的肩膀。黑尾问他上过香了吗？研磨点头。  
“有点突然。”研磨突然这么说。  
“什么？”黑尾明白了过来，“我也觉得。太雷厉风行了。”  
他看见研磨用古怪的眼神偷看他，黑尾赶紧对他微笑：“我是故意这么说的。这对奶奶来说是好事，她快速摆脱了痛苦，只是我们难以接受 。”黑尾觉得他的话像无用的安慰，他不仅在对研磨说，也在对七岁的黑尾说。  
研磨问：“奶奶的告别仪式在哪天？”  
“这周五。”  
“知道了，到时候我会来。”  
“好。”  
“她的东西已经整理完了？”  
“对，”黑尾指着客厅角落的杂物，“房间也空了。不过她送我的东西我都留下了。”  
“行，那你和叔叔还有爷爷都要保重身体，我刚好回去一趟，我爸妈——”研磨顿了顿，“我也好久没回来了。”  
“研磨，”黑尾说，“你没必要这么拘谨。”  
“抱歉。”  
“我并不是在怪你，”黑尾叹了口气，“只是不太适应你的态度，你平时又不这样。我确实很伤心，但伤心不是你造成的。大家都得面对死亡，这是自然规律……”  
死亡与新生是自然规律，本能是它的附属产物，它带来的开始与终结是永恒的短暂复写，也是规律本身。黑尾好像明白了什么，又好像什么也不明白。他们又闲聊了几句，几分钟后，研磨碰了碰黑尾的胳膊，他说没什么事的话他就先行离开。  
黑尾说，好的，周五见。  
吃完晚饭后，黑尾终于有时间打开手机，他看见月岛下午的短信。他说他已经返回学校。他接着说，如果有需要，就给他打电话。  
黑尾看着月岛的说辞，他看出月岛刻意的模仿，过去的月岛以模仿激怒黑尾并打败他，而黑尾爱上了月岛的模仿，因为他的模仿得以让月岛顺利取代黑尾，成为另一种与他相似却完全不同的存在。  
至于现在的模仿，黑尾无法判断月岛的意图，他疑惑地问，一年四季都可以去宫城泡温泉吗？  
月岛说，确实不错，你想体验吗？但是有点烫，秋天来并不合适。  
有多烫？黑尾没发出去这条短信，秋风又把沙子吹进眼睛，他抹了把眼角，他的眼睛应该红了，因为眼眶是烫的。也许温泉就这么烫。黑尾说，我猜得到。  
黑尾说：“我现在去洗澡，今天有点累，想早点休息。”  
“好，再见。”  
黑尾走进浴室，他把水灌满不大的浴缸，热水从管道中喷涌，蒸汽遍布整个空间，黑尾脱掉鞋子，光脚踩进浴缸。滚烫的水淹没黑尾的小腿，变成冰锥扎进毛孔，他倒吸一口气，缓慢坐进去。他长高了，也长大了，狭窄的浴缸难以容纳接近190的黑尾，热水从边缘挤出滑落，在地上炸成白色水花。他仰头凝望白雾中墙壁上起伏的瓷砖，想起在更久之前，他足够小的时候，浴缸的水能轻易漫过他的头。  
黑尾每次背着脏兮兮的排球跑回家，在玄关甩下一身汗，奶奶端来一杯温水，黑尾迅速灌下去。奶奶在身后叮嘱他喝慢一点，她放好肮脏的排球，告知黑尾干净衣服的位置，黑尾休息片刻，汗水蒸发，他走进热气腾腾的浴室，浴缸的水已经灌满，他轻声惊呼，跳了进去，露出漆黑的头顶，头发在水中漂成水草，他憋气，吐出几个泡泡，奶奶走进浴室，她说只要我不在这你就捣乱，黑尾吐出最后一个抱怨的气泡，他钻出水面，向奶奶微笑。  
“我只玩一会。”他央求奶奶。  
奶奶不为所动：“一会水就凉了。我出去了，你洗完就出来吧。”  
黑尾向浴缸边缘攀爬，他得伸手才能钻出水面，他不断地伸手，手臂在伸展中变长，他轻松跨过浴缸，池水从他的头顶一路下沉，他得以露出整个上半身。此时奶奶再也不会闯入充满蒸汽的厕所，但她会在门口呼唤，黑尾拖长音节，说他再享受最后一秒。但奶奶从不打算让黑尾如愿，她敲响紧闭的门，他在催促中爬出浴缸。  
现在，他有无限的时间等待热水变凉，就像他能用一生感知他失去的东西。浴缸装不下他，他的头抵在墙壁，他看着白晃晃的灯光，惊觉他有了属于自己独处的时间，这是没有人会来打断他的时间。在诡异的寂静中，黑尾突然意识到他面对的消失是永远的消失，悲伤终于冲了过来，在港口变得汹涌，掀翻停泊船只，黑尾又冷又热，他的脸太烫了，因为眼泪汩汩坠落，他张大嘴巴，痛苦的呜咽再也无法停下。  
周五早上，奶奶的葬礼结束了。  
黑尾站在没有墓碑的坟茔前与她道别。前来吊唁的人很多，他退到人群最后，眼前的宾客和他相似，所有人穿着正式，死气沉沉，黑色的外套变成漆黑的乌云，沉闷地笼罩在墓园上方，斜前方站着沉默的爷爷与父亲，身后矗立几个悲伤的女人，其中研磨的母亲流下眼泪，这是乌云中下落的第一滴雨。  
结果母亲还是没有来，因为父亲并没有通知。黑尾幻想如果母亲知道了，她究竟会从神奈川赶来，尴尬地站在墓园边缘，还是在电话中以冷漠的短信告知黑尾节哀顺变？  
黑尾低头蹭掉粘在黑色鞋面的黄色泥土，另一双黑色皮鞋走近他，皮鞋被不合身的西装裤脚覆盖，边缘与草地尴尬地摩擦。黑尾抬头，是父亲。  
“大家走了？”黑尾越过父亲，看见乌云四散。  
“走了。已经结束了。”父亲叹了口气。  
父亲与黑尾面对面，两人一言不发，黑尾在此时发现父亲并不高，至少比自己矮，他在俯视父亲时看见他的头顶毛发稀少，鬓角近乎空白，额头深刻的纹路延伸到太阳穴，向下是来不及处理的白胡渣。奶奶死亡的影响并不仅仅波及了黑尾，父亲也在波澜中越陷越深。  
黑尾张嘴想说什么，父亲也有类似反应，然而只有沉默越来越多，吞噬父子之间的空气。黑尾继续向后看，他说：“爷爷还在那。”  
父亲回头，他说他过去陪他。走前他问黑尾接下来去哪，黑尾说，等会回去换身衣服，下午回学校。  
“哦，好，”父亲说，“学校那边还顺利吗？”  
“你是指申请？还可以，我找到不错的导师。”  
“行。挺好的。”  
“嗯，最近就可以准备提交了。”  
“排球怎么样？”  
“回去就恢复训练。”  
“现在球队的名字都很复杂，我始终记不住。”  
“没事。是PANDUS。确实不好记。”  
“知道了，”父亲局促地咳了一声：“几天前的那个...”  
“月岛？”  
“对，”父亲沉闷地说，“你之前没告诉我他的名字。”  
黑尾的眉毛尴尬地挤在一起，父亲在当时发现了他熊熊燃烧的怒火，他想。他重复了一遍：“他姓月岛。月岛萤。”  
父亲伸手抹了把脸，他深呼吸：“好，别太有负担，”他的声音在手掌后模糊，“...抱歉，阿铁。”  
爷爷终于走了过来，父亲恢复往日模样，最后的对话像黑尾的想象，他也希望是幻想，他眨了眨眼。三人并排走出无人的墓园，黑尾低头，他脚上的黄色泥巴根本没有消失。  
黑尾跟随爷爷与父亲返回，他们轮流清洗与更换衣服，此时已经临近中午，父亲打电话叫来简单外卖，爷爷喝了几口粥后回房间休息，黑尾将残羹冷炙放入厨房的垃圾箱，父亲笨拙地在桌面推动抹布，黑尾说，我帮你，你也去休息。  
父亲松开手，他缓慢后退，黑尾替代他。他察觉到父亲一直站在自己身后，直到餐桌被清理干净，黑尾回头，父亲已经不见了。  
黑尾走向公车站返回学校，他从宿舍拿出u盘，在图书馆完成开题报告的打印，走向学院楼后他迅速找到心仪导师的办公室，他记得他的答疑时间在周五，然而老师并不在，办公室大门紧闭。  
他原路折返，回去路上他遇见身穿运动服的低年级，他们的方向是体育馆，黑尾听到他们的攀谈，他们正在抱怨无聊而费劲的体育课。黑尾想起训练间歇时也会有队员发出相似抱怨，从他接触排球开始，抱怨就从没停下，他在汗水与伤痛中听见放弃与诋毁，也亲自在挫败中感受自我否定。旁观与体验在他身上同时留下划痕，他看新生皮肤红肿地长出后再次被划伤，多次循环往复，他变成现在的黑尾。  
他有点冲动地渴望运动带给他的多巴胺，这能让他暂时从失去中缓解，但他唯一得以慰藉的排球起点站着更年轻的奶奶，黑尾感到惊恐，他犹豫着开始奔跑，跑回宿舍后他又累又困，他将初稿报告扔在地上，他没有脱外套，躺在床上闭上眼睛。  
他醒来时天早已落山，下午的睡眠通常深沉而黑暗，他没有做梦。他用手揉酸胀的太阳穴，他的疲惫并没有得到任何缓解，他像即将发烧的人，疼痛从骨头中向外发射，挤破覆盖在上面的皮肤。他混沌地打开手机，俱乐部发来通知，本周有新一轮招募与选拔，体育馆被占用，原成员拥有两天自主安排时间。  
黑尾恼怒地关闭手机，又认为这是巧妙的偶然送给他的短暂休憩。然而休憩对现在的黑尾而言等同于善意的伤害，当他拥有空闲，他的记忆也拥有穿越时间的能力。他突然站了起来，将桌上的钥匙与钱塞进口袋，他打开门，走廊灰暗的声控灯照进漆黑的房间，他踏入光中，边走边思考宫城与东京的距离问题。  
开往宫城的新干线已经停运，目前更为方便的方法是夜间大巴，黑尾前往新宿西，他买下一张票。他第一次坐大巴去仙台，他与月岛在后来为数不多的碰面中更青睐于快捷的新干线，现在黑尾将拥有一次奇妙的全新体验。这种奇妙如同往日按部就班的训练戛然而止一样充满预兆，与奶奶毫无征兆的死亡不同，这也许是在无序死亡中产生的全新机会。  
他走上巴士，司机伏在方向盘打盹，他懒得查看黑尾的票，黑尾伸手又收回，在巴士紫色的暗淡小灯里摸索走向靠内的位置。车上几乎没人，零散的旅客满脸倦容地蜷缩在椅背打盹，黑尾坐了下来，他等待汽车发动。在等待的时间里，他看见汽车在车站进进出出，巴士窗户看到的风景不同于白天的新干线，它安静而疲倦，这是夜晚的附属产品。  
十一点半，司机醒了过来，他例行公事提醒乘客系好安全带，黑尾低头系紧，瞥见走廊侧后方的乘客没有动作，他已经入睡，安全提示形同虚设，司机也并不是真的在乎他们的生死。黑尾转头看向窗外，巴士开出车站，缓慢拐弯。午夜的新宿比白天安静，灯依然敞亮，声音却锐减，黄色暖光下偶尔有飞驰而过的汽车或摩托，黑尾看不见他们的去向，只有引擎留下尖叫。巴士连续转弯，开向笔直宽敞的大道，发光条纹反射前照灯，在车前往时亮起，经过后暗淡。  
黑尾撑着下巴看沿路发光条纹又暗又亮，汽车驶入平直隧道，隧道的灯是冰冷银色，随着巴士的移动有规律地扑闪，伸向前方的一片黑色，发光条纹再度反射。无数次枯燥重复后，黑尾抵达仙台车站。他走出巴士，抬头看远处天空有太阳升起的痕迹，天要亮了。  
他走进车站，在时刻表前查找仙台到乌野町的汽车。十五分钟后将有一班。黑尾去前台买票，他掏出零钱时想，他根本不知道月岛在哪，也不知道月岛真正的地址在哪。也许他留在仙台的公寓，他会忙于作业，天亮后俱乐部有常规训练，可能还有练习比赛。他可能根本不在乌野。  
电子屏幕显示前往乌野町的汽车在3号口，黑尾跟着墙上的标识走过去，他没明白他的理性与缜密在什么时候消失了，也许在老家狭窄的浴缸里，冷水偷走黑尾的一部分，他的心从那天开始产生无法弥补的缺口，情感在伤口中跟随血液流出。  
最终，他毫无头绪地走向3号门，乘坐前往乌野町的车。  
天空在黑尾坐在车上时缓慢变亮，他看清道路两旁的风景从低矮建筑物变成田野，河流横穿倾斜的草地，与巴士并行，灰黑色云层压在河流上方，有道金黄的边照亮动态的水面，是太阳在云层背后升起。  
黑尾到达乌野町，他看了眼时间，此时五点三十六，他走出冷清的车站，清晨的空气覆盖黑尾的脸，他打了个哆嗦，走向十字路口。他站在信号灯下，思索下一步去向。他低头打开手机地图，放大比例尺查看乌野町的构造。  
这个地方不大，区域划分明确，以主干道为核心向外四散，黑尾看到商业区、公园、学校、居民区与田野在地图上成为放射的圆，他有了去处。  
黑尾了解乌野的月岛，但不了解月岛在乌野做了些什么，所以他现在可以看看。他穿过街道与巷口，店面大门紧闭，却有比他年轻的人在路上穿梭，有人骑车在黑尾背后按铃，还有别校棒球队成员整齐划一晨跑，掠过黑尾时人群在他耳边送来一阵风。周末训练是家常便饭，黑尾想。  
有社团活动的学生比别人更忙碌，尤其是运动社团，早晚的训练占据一天大部分时间，他们得奔跑着让身体处于不错的反应状态，体能、肺活量、肌肉力量、饮食健康、技巧与心理承受每一项都需要注意与呵护。  
相比于将社团活动当作消遣的年轻人，他们这些把人生的部分分给排球运动的人将花费更多精力去呵护自己的身体，他们得应付商业比赛、队友竞争、优胜劣汰、年龄差距，身体机能在年龄增长中逐渐衰落，而保持良好的唯一方法是更苛刻的自我管理。束缚意味着边界，黑尾无法自由，但在排球上，他的不自由是自我选择，在七岁的黑尾拿起排球时，他走向痛苦与快乐交织的路。  
黑尾回头看见落在队伍最后的那位棒球手，他十分吃力地呼吸，胸口像鼓风机，灌铅的腿难以抬起，黑尾当然明白身体反抗的感受，反胃与恶心逐一袭来，窒息扼住脖子，然而可怜的棒球手没有任何停止的迹象，他离黑尾越来越远。  
黑尾想，这一点，他居然也能理解。  
他与棒球部逆行，低头确认目的地。他在围墙前停下，抬头默念墙上的字，“宫城县立乌野高等学校”，他站在关闭的大门前。  
周六社团自主训练时间比平时晚，再过半个小时大概会有人来，他幻想几年前的月岛萤出现在身后，他打着哈欠跨进校门，疲惫搭在他的肩膀，他却在天亮时走进向门没有打开的体育馆。当一天结束，学生陆续在夕阳中鱼贯而出，月岛依然锁在学校，他在活动室角落背对队友换下衬衫，运动T恤取而代之。他弯腰穿上护膝，系紧鞋带，拿起装满运动饮料的水壶，跟在最后走进体育馆。队长带领球队做训练前的伸展，目的是保护关节与韧带，月岛面无表情躺在地上拉开脊椎，十五秒后换另一边。  
半小时后汗水顺着月岛的头发向下流动，滴到地板时他回头求助球队经理，经理递给月岛几张纸，月岛俯身擦掉它们后重新行动，他站在网前，目光凝视对手方行为，他的手在嘴前拱起，这是易于变换的准备姿态，也像每一次起跳前无声的祷告。  
休息时月岛气喘吁吁，他倚靠墙壁滑落在地，用毛巾擦脸的同时他小口饮水，水冲散喉管里的血腥味，几分钟后他调整状态重返球场。  
天黑之前社团活动终于结束，他们完成运动后的拉伸与放松，月岛换完衣服，收起汗浸过的衣物，跟在朋友山口旁边走回家。这一段路对月岛而言是放松，速度不快不慢，心跳平缓，他在夜晚忘记训练的艰难，又在第二天返回学校时再度感受，他摘下眼镜抹掉附着在上的汗渍，他盯着手上再也不会出血的茧，他决定暂时不要停下来。  
天彻底亮了，学校对外开放时间到达，身穿运动服的学生从黑尾身后向前走进学校，黑尾看他越走越远，在陌生的背影中，黑尾拿出手机问月岛在哪里。  
月岛以他想不到的速度回复了：“前辈，你每天都起这么早？”  
“彼此彼此。你怎么醒了，有点诡异。”  
月岛说：“我也不想。我在家，我哥哥也回来了，我才陪他结束晨跑。”  
黑尾想，他在刚才走向3号门的唯一理由是巧合馈赠的逻辑，他的选择是正确的。他说：“真难得。”  
“我自己都这么想。”  
“你们的跑步路线是什么？”  
“在河的堤坝上绕了两圈，那里人少，路线也短。”  
“河堤离你家很近？”  
“还可以，我家距离哪都不算远。”  
“那学校呢？”  
“学校？”  
“你的高中。”  
“也很近，走路就能到。怎么了？”  
“挺好的。我当时每天都得挤公车。”  
“这是city boy的炫耀？乌野可不如东京，距离学校最远的人也只会骑车上学，不过要翻山越岭，骑半个小时才能到。”  
“真够辛苦。”  
“他自己反而不这么觉得。”  
“谁？”  
“日向。”  
“他啊，那确实。研磨告诉我他去巴西了。”  
“是的，高中毕业后立刻就去了，像阵风一样，没开始就结束了。”  
“真奇特。”  
“他本来就是奇特的人。”  
“你也很奇特。”  
“为什么这么说。”  
“感觉吧。你又不喜欢晨跑，结果你还是跑了。其实你完全可以拒绝。”  
“我不是每天都这样。再说了，必要的有氧有助于肌肉放松，这对我有利。难道前辈是在害怕我体能提高后超过你？”  
“怎么会，我的技术和经验在你之上，这一点我有信心。”  
“你是来和我宣战的？”  
“当然不，我只是有点好奇。”  
“好奇什么？”  
“好奇学校与你家的路线具体是什么。”  
“从大门出来，向左转，经过坡道，穿过名叫‘坂之下’的便利店，直行，右转，过两个巷子后左转就到了。乌野很小。”  
“确实很近。对了，你还记得我家的门牌号码吗？”  
“记得。”  
“这就有点不公平了，我对你的地址居然一无所知。”  
“那是因为你不告诉我，我就要迷失东京了，前辈。”  
“如果现在你不告诉我，”黑尾模仿他，“我也会迷失乌野。”  
他接通了一通电话。是月岛。他短促地问：“什么意思？”  
“信胜同学，”黑尾说，“我是来找你泡温泉的。”  
月岛接到黑尾时，黑尾看见他家的门牌号是17。月岛打开门，他说他正准备用早餐，黑尾如果不介意可以和他们一起吃。他们指的是月岛的父母与哥哥。当前时间七点十五，这不是适合客人拜访的时间。黑尾在月岛身后走进玄关，月岛明光从厨房走出来，他眯起眼睛打量黑尾，接着他惊喜地问，这不是黑尾吗？  
月岛抬头：“你们认识？”  
“一面之缘。”黑尾这么说，明光讪笑，仓促点头。  
月岛疑惑地看了眼哥哥。他说黑尾是高中的前辈，他来这……  
黑尾想抢白，月岛阻止了他。他大声说：“来这做调研。”  
黑尾看见明光恍然大悟，黑尾只好闭上了嘴，跟着月岛走进房间。  
月岛的父母抬头打量黑尾，月岛用同样的理由搪塞。父母表示理解，他们问黑尾是否介意一起用餐，黑尾撒谎说他早已吃过早餐。他站在房间边缘，月岛明光给他递来一杯水，黑尾喝了两口，水落尽空荡荡的胃。他眨眨眼睛，发现月岛正在用左手夹起米饭。  
“你手怎么了？”黑尾问。  
“右手轻微拉伤，”月岛不足为奇地说，“所以这周训练停了，刚好回来休息。”  
他看着黑尾的眼神，补充说：“不严重，”他晃了晃右手，“你看，过几天就好了。”  
“我知道。受伤在所难免。”黑尾想，只要从事这一行，受伤是注定面对的痛苦，然而前提是他们做足了走进这一行的准备，没有任何人逼迫的自我准备。  
“没错，你不用担心，”月岛站起来，他将碗筷放进厨房，出来后他对黑尾说，“走吧？”  
“去哪？”  
“去‘调研’啊。”月岛率先与父母打招呼，他说黑尾需要他做向导，黑尾在月岛身后向他的家人鞠躬，明光向黑尾挥手说再见。  
黑尾跨出月岛的家门，月岛站在门牌下等他，他面对黑尾，在口袋中掏出能量棒。“你没吃早饭，是不是？”月岛问。  
黑尾没回答，他接过巧克力，撕开咬了一口。他不喜欢吃升糖迅速的东西，然而他适应了能量棒的甜，他的身体需要在疲惫时快速补充葡萄糖，以让他持续精力充沛，这是他必须培养的习惯，他也成功了。  
他在月岛面前吃完巧克力，揉皱了手中的包装纸。月岛问他为什么来这。  
“因为温泉。”  
“今天不训练吗？”  
“俱乐部招新，占用了场地。”  
“那还挺巧的。”  
“是啊，挺巧的，”黑尾重复，“刚好给了我喘口气的时间。”  
“我知道，”月岛垂下眼睛，“抱歉。你好点了吗？”  
“比之前好。所以我们去哪？向导。”  
“哪也不去。把时间消磨掉，让你在这个点出现在我家变得合理。”  
他转身向前，黑尾站在他身后。月岛今天穿的是圆领衫，黑尾轻而易举平视月岛的脖子，他的金色头发铺在后颈，遮住平静的腺体。黑尾持续看着，他问：“阿月，你的头发是不是太长了？”  
“高三的时候我就没管它们了。到了大学，学校对发型没有规定，所以剪的频率变低了，”月岛摸了摸头发，“长了以后好像有点自然卷？”  
“是的。”  
“而且颜色也更淡，更金。”  
“和谁比？”  
“我哥，”月岛回头，他向黑尾询问，“我和他长得并不像对吗？”  
黑尾仔细用眼光扫描月岛的五官，同时回忆明光的脸。“我没仔细看过他，”黑尾说，“我只记得你的脸。”  
“这是情话？”月岛古怪地嘲笑他。  
黑尾说：“你完全可以这么想。”  
月岛继续走，他们路过安静的巷口，走向陆续开放商业区，经过电器商铺时黑尾看见橱窗中的电视在重复播放影山飞雄的传球集锦，屏幕下方循环滚动他的名字，字体红色，大而显眼。他眯着眼睛看了两眼，月岛发现了，他说，恭喜你看见乌野之光。黑尾挑起一根眉毛。  
“我实话实说，”月岛撇嘴，“他确实是这里的名人。”  
黑尾发出夸张的惊叹，他凑到月岛面前说：“我也会嫉妒充满天赋的怪物。”  
“我可没这么说。”月岛皱眉。  
黑尾指着自己：“我是说我，”他顿了顿，“但也没那么嫉妒，这不是主要情绪。”  
月岛并不明白黑尾在说什么，这时旁边的运动器材店即将营业，老板拉起卷闸门，黑尾看见卷闸门后的玻璃上贴满卡通球类贴纸，他说：“这就像一种精神寄托。任何运动都能当精神寄托，”他眯眼观察贴纸，按顺序报出不同的名字，“足球、棒球、乒乓、篮球，都可以是任何人的精神寄托。不过对我而言，是排球。可能这种运动的杀伤力可大可小，参与运动的人也可多可少，娱乐性强点，休闲性也强，打排球的门槛不高，老人也能玩。这造成我接触排球的契机，以至于不论后来遇到多少天赋异禀的怪物，认清自己的实力上限，我还是无法停止这项运动。但是也多亏了这些怪物，让我滋生竞争意识，也就不想放弃了。所以嫉妒对我来说不是主要情绪，更准确的说，是羡慕和感谢吧。羡慕他们活力四射，感谢他们总是活力四射。你这是什么表情。”  
“没什么，”月岛扯开话题，“我只是没听明白你的契机。”  
黑尾说：“我没说吗？是我奶奶。我的第一颗排球是她送我的。她在我找到同伴前一直充当我的同伴，……找到后也一样。”  
“那你呢？”黑尾问。  
“我什么。”  
“我告诉了你我的门牌号码，现在你该说说你的了。”  
“也许和你类似，因为排球两个人就可以玩，而我哥哥与我恰好是两个人，”月岛说，“我想，我没有太深刻的契机。”  
黑尾突然问：“拥有兄弟是什么感觉？”  
“多了个玩伴，也多了份麻烦，”月岛说，“他比我大七岁，我得被迫穿他剩下来的衣服和鞋子，我的第一双排球鞋也是他穿不下后给我的。虽然后来他总会送我全新的排球鞋，说这是对弟弟的弥补。”  
黑尾小声问：“那你也在试图弥补他？”  
月岛没有听清，他要求黑尾再重复一遍。黑尾说：“说起鞋子，你知道木兔之前代言了亚瑟士吗？他给我发来很多立牌的照片，真够可恨，但他的表情也够蠢的，你想看吗？”  
月岛安静地看着黑尾。他最终垂下眼睛，他说好啊，请给我看看吧。  
他们在傍晚返回月岛的家，月岛的母亲已经将晚饭备好，黑尾感激地向他的家人道谢，明光说不必客气，他拿出碗筷递给黑尾，黑尾熟练地坐在月岛萤旁边，月岛迟疑地抬头看了他一眼，黑尾这时意识到他接近月岛成为某种习惯，他想在月岛父母的打量中更换位置，而明光坐在了最后的空位上。  
月岛的父亲对黑尾十分好奇，黑尾想，这可能源于月岛的性格，他在应付长辈寒暄的同时悄声问月岛他是否是第一个走进家门的“朋友”，月岛摇了摇头说不是，山口才是第一个，山口就是……明光听见了他们的对话，他打断月岛萤，说黑尾知道山口是谁。月岛抬起头，他发现了一些端倪，于是用审视的眼光凝视月岛明光，明光低头，他伸手夹起离月岛最近的一碟菜塞进月岛碗里，叮嘱月岛补充营养。  
黑尾对月岛说：“我知道山口是谁，他的发球很难缠。”与此同时，黑尾夹走铺在月岛碗中的大块青椒。他吃了口饭，而月岛开始审视他。  
晚饭过后，黑尾主动承担收尾工作，月岛在厨房洗碗，而明光与黑尾负责清理桌面。黑尾将桌上的残羹冷炙倒入垃圾桶，明光开始喷洒消毒液，黑尾向他索要抹布来帮忙，明光没有给他。他抬头看了眼缓慢应付油渍与泡沫的弟弟，他压低声音说：“知道萤不吃青椒的人屈指可数。”  
黑尾放下垃圾桶，他说：“可惜我是其中之一。”  
“其实上次就想问你，你真的只是萤的前辈？”  
黑尾想，他没做好回答这个问题的准备，因为他还没有彻底标记月岛，但当他回想梦中遗憾的影院，他觉得他应该主动邀请月岛坐下，不管他会呆多久，也不管影片会放映多久。他要做的是重返起点，他站在体育馆敞开的门前，一无所知地对走廊上孤独的月岛萤喊：“能不能过来帮忙拦网？”  
“我确实是他的前辈，”黑尾开诚布公，“但是我觉得，我也是他的男朋友。我想，我能承担这个称号。”  
明光惊愕地张开嘴，他打算继续盘问黑尾，但月岛萤从厨房中走出来，他打断黑尾与哥哥的对谈。明光擦拭最后一片污渍，他转身离开，月岛看着哥哥离开，他回头问黑尾，你今天打算住在这里吗？  
“你要赶我走？”  
“也许我会，”月岛顽皮地微笑，“但这不符合我的待客之道。更重要的是，因为最近与你接触的频率太多，我的发情期提前了。”  
“你说过，需要时就告诉你。现在，我对你坦诚相待，”月岛说，“浴室在一楼，我等会给你拿干净的衣服。”  
黑尾将淋喷头打开时，他在思索月岛的话。今天的巧合聚集成小型爆炸，不合逻辑的事逐一发生，他确信这一次月岛没有欺骗他，因为他闻到了信息素的浓烈气味。他感慨这个家中只有他和月岛两人的第二性别更为特殊，没人发现黑尾即将面临的处境。  
月岛分化的时间不长，他依靠黑尾的临时标记安全度过了半年，但黑尾知道这不是绝佳的方案，然而最佳的方案意味着黑尾需要向本能妥协。月岛的未来很长，他的排球生涯才刚刚起步，omega的身份也许会对他形成一定阻碍。他知道他应该帮助月岛，永久标记在未来能为他省去很多麻烦。  
然而，消失的麻烦会被新的麻烦替代，黑尾闭眼时浮现母亲一去不返的背影。  
他再次睁眼，回想月岛说过他接受了FRPSS的邀请，却没有透露他拒绝的邀请，也许有更资深的球队向他递去橄榄枝。黑尾始终认为月岛比他想象的更有天赋，但他似乎固步自封，黑尾理解部分原因来自性别的不可抗力，另一部分原因，黑尾现在也知晓全貌。  
他成了知情者，他开始正视他与月岛独自面对的无法选择的相同恐惧，虽然他们恐惧的起点并不相同，但都来自家庭，为了逃避恐惧，黑尾选择抓起排球，然而对月岛而言，排球是他又爱又恨的束缚。  
然而月岛还是选择了排球，他注定会和不自由的黑尾一样，但他的不自由比黑尾更多，上面覆盖紧密的羞愧。  
他想，他得向月岛坦白一些事情。不论是他听来的关于月岛的故事，还是他自己面对过的故事。他们的恐惧永远无法消失，但现在，他们也许能共同面对。  
晚上九点，月岛关闭二楼的房门，黑尾站在门边环视月岛的房间。他的房间干净整洁，简单的床铺横在角落，桌上的书柜摆放了三排恐龙模型，黑尾没想到月岛有如此童真的爱好，他还没来得及笑，月岛转身拉他的手。  
黑尾身上穿着月岛的睡衣，裤子是松紧带，它被月岛轻松拽下来，月岛跨出一条腿摩擦黑尾的腹部，他眯着眼睛张嘴亲吻黑尾，黑尾知道此时的月岛确实十分需要他，这是本能的驱动，黑尾的信息素能让他镇定。  
黑尾伸手环绕月岛的腰，他们闭着眼睛倒在床上。黑尾将月岛的眼镜摘下放在床头，他问月岛安全套在哪？  
月岛没有回应，他忙于亲吻黑尾的下颌。  
黑尾说：“阿月，你现在处于发情期，我们需要安全套。”  
月岛躺了下来，他仰视黑尾：“我知道。”但他没有任何行动。他在黑尾的笼罩中，坦然地面对黑尾。他说，我很早就说过，你应该标记我。  
我记得。黑尾想，就在你真正的第一次发情期。黑尾在那天忽略了他的提议，他没有做好准备，当然，他现在也没有做好准备。  
他的人生没有给予任何准备充足的时刻，但与之相应的是他得到了某些馈赠。他指的是移情的岔路，比如奶奶赠送的礼物，第三体育馆的自主训练和模仿他的动作来打败他的月岛萤。  
“再说了，”月岛用两只手捧着黑尾的脸，他拽住黑尾的身体，“如果你不想，你就不应该大言不惭。”  
“你听到了。”黑尾沉默了一会，他问。  
“你现在应该标记我了，否则你无法承担你的‘称号’。”  
黑尾尝试挣脱月岛，他说，阿月，有些事你得知道。  
月岛放开了手。“但我们可以边做边说。”月岛说，他起身亲吻黑尾的耳朵，他咬黑尾的耳垂。  
黑尾说，我之前见过你哥哥，就在你比赛的第一天。  
月岛开始舔黑尾的肩膀了，几分钟后他说，我记得，那天山口也在，但我没看到你。  
“我当然也在，我坐在你哥哥旁边。”黑尾侧过头。  
“是吗？”月岛的左手放在黑尾额头，他拨开黑尾的头发直视他，“他不奇怪你为什么来看我？”  
“我说我是你的半个老师。然后我们专注于比赛，你打得很漂亮。”  
“你在夸你自己。”  
“我没这么说。”黑尾亲吻月岛的眼睛。  
月岛说：“其实在高中时，我并不希望他来看我比赛。”  
“我知道。”  
月岛怀疑地眯起眼睛：“你们仅仅只看了一场比赛？”  
黑尾摇头：“我撒谎了。比赛结束后我没回学校，”他低头抚摸月岛的胸口，“那天我说了很多谎。”  
月岛弯起左腿，他磨蹭黑尾，黑尾硬起来的部分碰到骨干的滚烫膝盖，他开始发抖。月岛说，虽然我也对你说过谎，但我现在想责怪你。  
他用膝盖穿过黑尾的腿，双手握住他的肩膀，黑尾被迫在空中转了一圈，月岛坐在他身上，他用手掌揉搓黑尾，黑尾仰头闷哼，声音掉入柔软的枕头。他感受到液体从月岛的腿中流出，温暖地覆盖自己赤裸的身体，黑尾用手抓月岛的大腿，月岛挣脱了他。  
他在黑尾腹部磨蹭，又不给黑尾操他的机会，他看着狼狈的黑尾，他说：“我不知道哥哥对你说了什么，现在你听我说，因为他伤害过我。你是否好奇我为什么总会对你撒谎？因为我在谎言中长大。”  
黑尾想，他确实知道。  
记忆返回两周前的东京，结束第一场比赛月岛跟随队伍返回酒店，月岛明光与山口忠接受黑尾的邀请共进晚餐。胜利的喜悦影响月岛明光，好像他才是走出球场的人，他灌下一大口啤酒，扬起沾满水珠的玻璃杯，他把杯子送到山口面前，他对山口说：“你们高中的时候，都是我、冴子、岛田，我们三个人聚在一起，你们回旅馆，我们就来这种地方。”  
黑尾将明光的酒杯重新装满，明光说了声谢谢。“只要你们赢了，我们就会以你们的名义，喝上好几杯！”  
他仰头灌下第二杯啤酒，喝完后他看向黑尾，模糊的眼睛闪过了然的光。他终于想起了黑尾。“我想起来了！”月岛明光伸手拍打黑尾的肩膀，“你是音驹的那个难缠的队长！我看过你们的比赛。我居然完全没有认出来你。”他凑到黑尾面前仔细端详。  
黑尾并不介意，他说，作为兄长，只关注自己弟弟所在的队伍他完全可以理解，他过去的队友也有兄弟姐妹，她们都热爱充当音驹最忠实的啦啦队。  
明光哈哈大笑，他说，我确实是乌野的忠实啦啦队，我向来如此。  
月岛萤弯腰，他伸出舌头舔黑尾干燥的嘴唇。  
黑尾把手持续向下，抚摸月岛暴露在外的下体。在黑尾的手中，月岛发出舒适的呻吟，他在黑尾腿上扭曲，卷曲的头发遮盖他的眼睛，他张开发红的嘴，缓慢地说：“我一直不希望哥哥来看我比赛，不是因为他来我会紧张，这只是一部分原因。我不想让他看我打球，因为在当时，他也不让我看他打球。在我小学时，哥哥告诉我，说他是乌野的王牌，每天回家时，他都会这么对我说，告诉我训练艰辛，但他从不打算停止，我备受激励，在他的谎言中，我央求他陪我在院子里练球，——院子就在楼下，你打开我的窗户，能看见一个篮球架，哥哥把球传给我，我伸手垫球，求掉进球框，我就会开心。在我心里，哥哥是乌野的王牌，所以我仰慕他，我也想进入乌野，和他打相同的位置。但他从不让我做他的观众，我以为他在紧张，我偷偷跑去体育馆二楼，我找到他不希望我看见他的真正原因。”  
“他不让我做他的观众，是因为他根本不在球场上，他在另一面看台，和我站在相同的位置，他混在啦啦队里，他是加油助威的人。而且在那天，我穿着那双他穿不下的排球鞋，”月岛的左手抓握黑尾的手腕，右手捏皱床单，留下一片漩涡状的凹陷。  
在凹陷中，黑尾看见月岛明光开始喝第三杯酒。他头晕目眩，词不达意。“其实这么说也不算准确，我不能说我全心全意为了萤所以才那么大声的呐喊。否则也太奇怪了，感觉过分呵护他了。”  
山口笑着说：“明光哥嘴上这么说，还不是每一场比赛都不想缺席？”  
明光面露疑惑，他喊山口阿忠。“你说这种话很诡异，搞得和你什么都不知道一样。”他大声说。  
山口搀扶明光的手变得僵硬，他尴尬地用眼神示意对面的黑尾，黑尾沉默地喝了口白开水。他迫切希望白开水含有不会伤害身体的酒精，酒精将他的皮肤变成红色，看起来像明天早上晒到太阳的瞬间就忘记过去一切的醉汉。然而白开水始终是白开水，黑尾一切如常。山口发出刻意的咳嗽，黑尾瞥过了眼睛。  
山口不像月岛的朋友。黑尾想，和月岛完全不同，山口正常许多。他并没有在讽刺与指责月岛的性格难以把握，而是山口太好看清楚，像装着白开水的玻璃杯，他的皮肤是透明的，黑尾轻松看见皮肤之下的神经跳动的速度。黑尾看见山口无法对自己放松警惕，但混沌之中的月岛明光不是这样。  
他忽略山口的眼神，再次夺回话语权，但他的逻辑早已抛弃他，他甚至快速与黑尾变得亲密。他放下酒杯，拉过黑尾的手。明光红着眼睛说，你是月岛为数不多的朋友。  
黑尾想笑，他深谙月岛高傲的性格，只不过没想到在家人面前月岛也会有所保留。在今晚他原谅月岛对他说过的谎言，他想，一切事出有因。  
明光接着说：“早一点，再更早的时候，萤根本不是这样的。他活泼爱笑，热爱运动，小的时候我总带着他一起打排球。我们的家里，有个很大的篮球架，我教他把球，往里面丢。他丢的非常准。结果，结果现在变成这样。后来他再也不许我看他打球，也不想让我提到打球，他说他讨厌排球。你明白吗？”  
明光叹了口气：“这都得归咎于我。如果有人欺骗了我，骗了三年，那我也想在他脸上来一拳！”  
山口说：“但这不是你的错，你只是不希望阿月失望。”  
明光抬起摇晃的脑袋，他问山口：“到底是谁让你觉得我是个好哥哥？”  
他突然将矛头指向黑尾。“你会和你弟弟逞英雄吗？”他指着黑尾的脸问。  
黑尾摇了摇头：“我没有兄弟姐妹。”  
“那你一定无法理解。你理解不了做哥哥的滋味，也理解不了哥哥的虚荣心。”  
明光打了个酒嗝，声音很大，他憨笑出来。他撑开红肿的眼睛。“是虚荣心让我欺骗他。在他小学的时候，我一直告诉他，我是乌野的王牌。他知道乌野是强校，拥有瞩目的排球队，在强校中做首发的谎言让我得以满足兄长的尊严，可是事实不是这样，学校连替补的位置都没有给我。我个子并不矮，水平也不差，然而人外有人，你知道小巨人吗？他没有身高，但技术过人。那时候我才明白身高不是优势，天赋才是。”  
黑尾喝完手中玻璃杯的最后一口水，明光的话他无法安慰，因为这就是事实。他只能将思绪聚焦于“小巨人”，他在电视上看过“小巨人”的转播，所有人称号他为奇迹，因为他打破了其他努力者的常规。  
在这时，黑尾明白了月岛萤胆怯的根源。  
“然而，”月岛失魂落魄地磨蹭黑尾腿间的毛发，黑色与金色的卷曲融为一体，他接着说，“我也在伤害他。”  
月岛把手放在黑尾胸前，他保持滑动的姿势，直到他紧贴黑尾，他的头放在黑尾胸口，黑尾的心跳导致月岛的颤抖，他的肚子挤在黑尾的东西上，黑尾又酸又胀，信息素在空中浓郁，月岛用指腹的茧摩擦黑尾的脖子，动脉在跳跃。  
“哥哥撒谎是有理由的。他不想我的梦想破碎，他知道我喜欢排球，而我受他影响的喜好促使他维持这个谎言整整三年，直到我亲自撞破它，就好像我吹了个肥皂泡，泡泡炸在我眼前，而做了肥皂水的哥哥在事先没有告诉我泡泡会炸，我被吓坏了，他也被吓坏了。那天从体育馆回来，他没有找我说话，但是第二天，他给我买了一个全新的剑龙模型，就是旁边柜子第二格第一个，因为我喜欢恐龙模型。”  
月岛抬头，他垂着眼睛向黑尾微笑：“他在用这种方式讨好我，却不知道我并没有在责怪他，我只是感到痛苦，他是为了我而撒谎的。我对他的崇拜感逼迫他成为英勇的兄长，当我以为这是哥哥骄傲的全部，他就真的告诉我这是他的全部。但这只是高中社团活动，就因为这个社团在县内小有名气，他就要为了我的羡慕隐藏真相。是我逼迫他说谎的。”  
月岛抓住黑尾的头发，他将头摆进白色的枕头，腺体散发浓郁的气味，而黑尾只能体会到无法改变的悲伤。  
“可是现在，即使我对哥哥充满羞愧，我还是打完了高中生涯的比赛，在他面前，我打进全国，打出了不错的成绩，成为被人关注的年轻人，在高中毕业后也受到很多邀请。多数邮件是哥哥帮我从信箱里拿出来的，他面露喜色地把所有东西交给我，好像他真的在为我继续打球而开心一样。这种时候，我的羞愧会更上一层楼，因为我确实不想放弃排球，可哥哥却永远只能做场外呐喊的人。尤其是，我还是大众眼中瘦弱的omega。前辈，我想你明白的，排球真的一点也不公平，天赋与技术是始终存在的，它与年龄和血缘没有关系。但是……”  
月岛明光又一次打了个酒嗝，它打断了黑尾的沉思，黑尾再次看向他。“我每次都会来看萤比赛，即使他从来不希望我来。在他眼中，他以为我是为了把我实现不了的愿望强加于他，所以才会在场外对他指手画脚地呐喊。其实不是这样，这只是我的弥补方式，因为我为过去的谎言羞愧，我无法改变过去，只能为他加油呐喊。在当时，我的初衷确实是不希望他对排球的兴趣因为我的经历泯灭，但事情就像雪球越滚越大，我无法挽回，而且背离初衷，他的喜好和我无关，我更希望他崇拜我，是虚荣导致的幻想破灭，我不是尽责的哥哥，我应该永远对我的弟弟羞愧。”  
“但是，”月岛萤说，“但是他还是在高一预选赛的决赛前，送了我一副全新的运动眼镜。后来，第二年IH开赛前，他订购了一双亚瑟士寄回家，这是他对我的祝福，也许他更希望能穿这双鞋的人是他，可他还是把鞋子送给了我。我在过去向你撒谎，我说‘这只是社团活动’，可是我永远舍弃不了我憎恶的、破坏我的亲情的普通的社团活动。我是自私的弟弟，我会永远对我的哥哥羞愧。”  
“其实事情很简单，”月岛突然抬头，他走进黑尾，与他对视，“强大的人上场，弱小的人离开，可是一旦牵扯到血缘，一切变得复杂。”  
黑尾抚摸月岛的头发，他突然问：“你是不是问过我有没有兄弟姐妹？”  
“也许问过，我不知道。”显然他没有想起过去的闲聊。  
黑尾说，我想我有，但我并不认识他，或者是她。  
月岛想问为什么，黑尾拽住他，他再次把月岛摁在身下，硬挺的器官抵达潮湿的海面，黑尾缓慢地磨蹭，他说，我也厌恶血缘。  
“但我无法完全理解你，”黑尾说，“和你相反，排球是我的寄托。不过棒球不是。”他想起房间角落的棒球棍，现在的黑尾能轻松拿起它。  
月岛陷在柔软的被褥中，他的脸上没有黑尾预想的疑惑。月岛警惕地问：“是因为棒球棍是妈妈送给你的吗？”  
黑尾张了张嘴，月岛说，你要小心MB的观察力。“去你家时，我没有看到伯母。在你房间里，我也看到你摆在床尾的盒子。里面的旧排球早就漏气了，但棒球棍，……像新的一样。”  
黑尾捏住月岛的脸。“你在和我做爱时都这么心不在焉？”  
月岛抬脚踢他，黑尾碰到更烫的地方，他逼迫自己冷静一点。他说，我妈在我7岁时就和我爸离婚了，因为他们奉子成婚，像疯子一样结婚后迅速后悔。“我告诉你并不是想为我一直抗拒标记你开脱，”他翻过月岛的肩膀，咬住腺体进行标记，“我并不是对你没有情感。我爱你，我才希望我能证明我和父亲不同，它不是出于本能。”  
月岛在黑尾耳边发出一声叹息。他问黑尾：“前辈，你知道为什么我更希望成为你的对手？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你知道我以前确实在嫉妒日向吗？”  
“我知道，因为是我激怒了你。”  
“所有人都认为我没有嫉妒他的必要，但是我自己知道，我嫉妒他无所顾虑，也嫉妒他纯粹。他打排球的契机很简单，但简单的契机让他只身前往巴西。如果你问他为什么打排球，他会说因为喜欢，这是本能的回答。”月岛意味深长地看了黑尾一眼，同时他张开双腿，方便黑尾靠近他。  
“我羡慕他敢断言他会永远打排球，受伤、年龄造成的体能下降、资质平庸，这些问题对他来说不是问题，所以我总称呼他为怪物。我认为我普通，是因为当我打球的契机普通，我有放弃的可能。前辈，我和你不同，你有外在的精神支柱，但我没有，我拥有的更多是束缚。对于排球，你的理解比我深刻，你获得的影响比我深。相对我，也许你坚持的时间会更长。”  
月岛抓住黑尾的东西，他主动将黑尾放进自己的身体中，黑尾穿过去，月岛舒服地弓起背，他说：“我讨厌正面的词语。竞争和嫉妒会激发我，我希望你永远是我的对手，只要你站在我的对立面，我就有打败你的可能。你不放弃，我也不会，老师。”  
月岛攀附黑尾的四肢，他从床上腾空，他的身体与黑尾紧密地连成一片，黑尾想。他弯起手臂，环绕月岛的背，他的生殖器完全根治于月岛的甬道，他持续不断地进攻，月岛在他手中颤抖着低声咆哮，他双眼紧闭，额头的汗水逐渐下落，房间的气温越来越高，这是发情期的开始。  
月岛尚未失去完全利用语言的能力。他模糊地对黑尾说，在你高潮之前，我希望你标记我。  
黑尾的动作变得缓慢，他逐渐退缩，他问月岛他是否激发了他的同情心。  
月岛躲在黑尾的胸口，他说当然不。“你不需要这个，需要它的是我。”月岛装模作样地说。  
黑尾摸了摸月岛的脸，他凑过去亲他的嘴，唾液和呼吸在接触中交换，黑尾停下来，他说，既然这样，那我们应该彼此同情一下？  
月岛笑了笑，他张开双臂，他说，“来吧。”来拥抱我。来拥有我。来让身体真正融合，精神变为一体。脆弱的缺口在拥抱与性爱中弥补，血流不止的创伤停止红色的洪水，高昂而短促的纯白高潮即将来袭，黑尾问，你确定要我现在标记你吗？  
月岛说，我以为这是你来乌野的目的。  
黑尾说，我不否认，但它并不是全部。  
他又向月岛的身体中挤，他能感受到更烫的核心与更隐秘的吸引，他像驾驶一艘飞船跨越黑洞，黑洞的引力让光与黑尾同时支离破碎，他闭上眼睛等待黑洞将他消亡，而消亡背后是全新的他与全新的月岛将共同面对的时间与命运。  
黑尾加快速度，月岛在黑尾的冲撞中率先高潮，精液模糊黑尾的视线，他感受到更多的潮湿，他就快到达终点。他的头皮发麻，胸腔震动，他咬牙切齿地等待瞬间的高潮。他抓起月岛的腿，折叠月岛的身体，黑尾向下压过去，他觉得自己碰到生殖腔了，因为月岛叫了出来，没有快乐，是单纯的痛苦。  
黑尾听说标记的过程不如性爱让人享受，它是真正的黑洞吞噬飞船的过程，黑洞笼罩在房间上空，月岛痛苦的同时黑尾突然也同样痛苦，无形的钳子夹住黑尾，月岛甬道的收缩十分剧烈，但他们谁也无法停止，直到标记结束。  
黑尾的表情变得狰狞，他在头晕目眩中看见月岛萤的眼泪划过通红的脸颊，神经在太阳穴蹦跳，黑尾的视线忽大忽小，他沉重地抱住在眼球上跳动的月岛萤，两人在开着灯的房间倒向洁白的床，汗水如同暴雨从床上的凹陷中来袭，黑尾无法顾及标记是否完成，在他失去意识之前，月岛的手抓住了他的手，相似的茧碰在一起，黑尾闭上了眼睛。  
这天晚上，黑尾再一次做梦。  
他熟悉梦中的场景，包括公园，街道和学校，今天上午在月岛的带领中他亲眼见过它们，不过梦境会骗人，一切蒙上棕黄底色，像戴着颜色蹩脚的墨镜欣赏窗外风景，建筑物变得比现实陈旧，时间在梦中倒退。  
六年级的月岛萤匆忙从体育馆冲出，他不断的奔跑，身后有人在叫他的名字，山口喊：“阿月，阿月——！”  
月岛不为所动，他现在唯一会做的事就是奔跑，他穿过公园发潮的长椅，途径摇摇欲坠的蜗牛，脚下的黑色排球鞋跨不过泥土的积水，他炸出一地水花。污渍溅满他的裤管，最终无限上升到他的脸，他在奔跑中哭泣，而他不希望任何人看见他的眼泪。他倔强地想，这没有什么值得哭泣的，只不过是社团活动，只不过是哥哥的谎言。  
他用袖子抹出一大片干燥的红色划痕，他继续奔跑，否则山口会追上他。  
他知道自己的住址，他不希望他在家门前逮住自己，于是月岛开始绕路，他穿过破旧的巷口，途径发臭的垃圾堆，他的悲伤在这时骤减，他只想快点离开。  
但他最终停了下来，有声音打动他。他靠近绿色垃圾箱，在黑色的塑料袋与醉汉的呕吐物中，月岛发现了一只苟延残喘的猫。  
这很奇特。月岛想，这一带野猫管制严格，按照常理，垃圾堆中不会出现流离失所的动物，可他躺在月岛眼前，月岛凑近他，在他的黑色眼珠中，月岛看见身后太阳的倒影。他吸了口鼻涕，环顾四周，野猫是这一代唯一的活物，它被月岛不知道的人抛弃在垃圾箱，如果月岛不救它，它会死在深秋的晚上。  
月岛弯腰，它将猫捡起来，下一秒他站在家门前。他端详17号数字，猫在他手中尖叫，它在恐惧，也在抗拒月岛的施舍，月岛想，我得救你。他忽略猫的抵抗，敲响房门，开门的是哥哥，因为猫，月岛耽误了一些时间，他看见哥哥脸上的羞愧与难过。  
月岛抿紧嘴巴，他决定切段与兄长的沟通。猫在此时又叫了一声，月岛尴尬地低下头，明光问，就是它让你回来得这么晚？  
月岛放弃忽视明光的计划，他无声地点头。  
明光从月岛手中抱过恐惧的猫，月岛问，我们能养它吗？  
明光问，你想吗？  
月岛说，我不希望它死去。  
明光说，那我们就养到他能活下去为止。  
月岛萤单方面想要宣布的冷战在半路找到的野猫中作罢，明光与他共同悉心照料瘦弱的流浪汉，他们对矛盾的出发点避而不谈，月岛平静地抚摸猫的毛发，明光坐在离他不远的地方看他。月岛发现了哥哥的注视，他抬起头。  
明光张了张嘴，月岛说，哥哥，我得向你道歉。  
“为什么？”明光问。  
“是我逼迫你和我撒谎。”  
“不，”明光走了过来，“是我不希望你心里的我的形象倒塌，这是我的错。”  
“你会因为我讨厌排球吗？”他接着问。  
“不会，”月岛低头，黑色的猫在月岛腿上围成一个圈，他对外界发生的一切一无所知，他在舒适地打盹，“是你同意我救它，还给它买了食物和奶。因为你的帮助，它能活下来。”  
“这也是因为你首先捡到了它。”  
月岛抬头，他问明光：“哥哥，其实我不讨厌排球。”  
“我知道。”  
“如果我继续打排球，加入社团，你会伤心吗？”  
“会。可是如果我的过错影响你的选择，我会更伤心。”  
“好吧。做哥哥很难，对吗？”  
“对，但是做弟弟也不简单。”  
“哥哥，你想摸摸它吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
“我想可以，它睡着了，你得轻点。像这样，顺着它的毛发，缓慢地抚摸它。”  
黑尾睁开眼睛，月岛已经醒了。他面对黑尾，用口型说出无声的早上好。黑尾没有回答，他以拥抱取而代之，他钻进月岛赤裸的胸口，满足地吸了口气。  
“阿月，”黑尾说，“你可以抱住我。”  
月岛没有发出嗤笑，他问：“你是小孩吗？”他嘴上这么说，但他还是伸手摸了摸黑尾。黑尾想，一旦他开始抚摸猫的背，他就再也不希望月岛停止了。  
上午九点，月岛和黑尾一同出发去车站。月岛得返回仙台，而黑尾出发去东京。他们并排坐上巴士的最后一排，黑尾闻到月岛身上有属于自己的挥之不去的气味，他用力呼吸，月岛发现了他的举动。  
“你在害怕？”他问。  
“……对。”黑尾不想撒谎。  
月岛一言不发，汽车开始发动。黑尾目视前方，月岛低头查看排球队队内消息。黑尾唐突地开口，他问月岛，你知道我觉得我爱上你是什么时候吗？  
月岛放下手机，“我不知道。”他说。  
“在东京。乌野与音驹的对决，我发现你在模仿我。”  
“我确实在模仿你，是你亲手教我的。”  
“我知道，我允许你这么做。当我看到你通过我的方法，模仿我的方式，亲手将我打败，我好像充满了力量，这让我觉得我也能成功。”  
月岛将左手打开，覆盖黑尾冰冷的手背。黑尾继续问他，那你呢？  
月岛想了想，他说，比你要早。  
“还记得合宿时木兔前辈对我说的话吗？当时你站在他背后，而他对我循循善诱，他说，‘如果当那个瞬间来临了，那就是你真正迷恋上排球的瞬间’。这句话并不会总是出现，我甚至在离开东京后就全然忘记。但那一年冬天的春高预选赛，当我第一次拦截牛岛的扣球，排球砸到我的手心，我跳起来直面牛岛时，我脑海里一片空白，只有木兔前辈的声音，和你教授的动作在我脑子中重复播放，像录像带卡壳，直到我掉落在地，我才发现，我没办法认同排球只是社团活动，也没有办法……否认你。”  
“可你从来没打算告诉我。”  
“你指什么？”  
“你的高二，”黑尾说，“你浪费了一整年时间，即使你有机会参与音驹的合宿，而我也会时常探望他们，我们有很多碰面的机会，你并没有把握的打算。”  
月岛笑着说：“我不否认。因为我在高三末尾才分化了性别。”他亲昵地靠近黑尾，企图用亲吻搪塞，他满足地眯起眼睛，他接着说，“一个没有分化的人没理由找你解决发情期，前辈。”  
巴士一路向前行驶，黑尾与月岛坐在上面，他们向未知行驶，他们得自己做出选择。

黑尾依然跪在月岛的腿间，月岛居高临下地打量他。他看着月岛紧绷的下巴，他放弃挣扎，弯腰坐向地板。  
他们共同经历的时间已经过去五年，五年中，黑尾持续为PANDUS效力，同时顺利成为W大生物学博士，正如他过去所想，他确实做好了将一生奉献给观察的准备。他观察培养皿，观察网前对手的预期，甚至观察月岛的情绪，可他无法观察他的自我。  
黑尾说：“我明白你是因为尊重我才做这个决定。但从我真正标记你开始，你就应该信任我了。”  
月岛低头看着他。黑尾说：“但我想，也许我确实需要时间。”  
“你需要时间。”月岛重复了一遍。  
“但孩子已经存在了。”  
“它可以消失。”  
“是他，”黑尾纠正，“或者她。”  
“好吧，但你在害怕他，或者她。”  
黑尾看见月岛展现微笑，他伸手抚摸月岛的腿，他说：“没错，我在害怕，你看，我现在依然在发抖。”  
“我知道，我仍然感受得到。”  
“我屡次认为生活从来没给我准备好的机会，现在也一样。有时候，我真想问问我爸，为什么他就能冲动地面对一切变数，又冲动地反悔？”  
“我也想弄明白。不过你和他不一样，你的‘没准备好’持续了五年，也许还会持续下去，因为我还是你的对手，你得和我竞争。”  
“我觉得我不战而胜，因为他，或者她。”  
月岛终于崭露笑脸，他比刚才显得轻松，黑尾摸了摸他修剪过的头发，清爽的碎发扫过黑尾的手掌，他叫月岛的名字。“萤，我十分害怕，我认为我不够格。有时候我还是会思考，我是否还在被本能驱动，潜意识进入我的意识，我找不到我的命运。*4”  
“至少你一直在思考，你从来没打算停止抵抗过。”月岛拉起黑尾的手，他引导黑尾抚摸他的腹部，“我刚才给球队发过消息了，我向他们申请的假期是产假，现在，你确实不战而胜。”  
黑尾愣了一会，他惊愕地看着月岛。  
“抱歉，我又在欺骗你，”月岛得意地微笑，“我只是希望你能厌倦谎言，真正对我坦诚，不管是正面情绪，还是负面情绪。”  
“你确实需要时间，”月岛说，“你需要时间尽快打完比赛，并思索孩子可能的兴趣爱好，以及成为完美父亲的可能性。不过，我觉得你们的共同爱好大概率是排球。”  
月岛弯腰，他把手臂环绕黑尾的脖子。他说：“其实我也害怕，我害怕的事情很多。孩子的出生势必代表我们得放弃很多机会与快乐，但别的快乐也会取而代之，总而言之，这很复杂。”  
“和一生都在打球一样复杂。”  
“是的，所以它也简单。”  
黑尾起身，他仰头拥抱月岛。他说：“当然，当然。”

全文完

*1瞎编的，取panthera pardus开头结尾  
*2屠格涅夫《木木》  
*3电影院灵感来自藤本树《炎拳》  
*4荣格


End file.
